Knight of Saiya
by Kinglongoria
Summary: Saiya Knight Saga I: A Saiyan Prince reluctantly rides with his band of knights to an unknown foe. Familiar faces along with some new ones will join him in a quest to vanquish bestial nightmares plaguing a border village. He will discover that some legends are very real. AU Medieval Fic with Vegeta re imagined as a young knight in the Kingdom of Saiya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...**

 **AN: All right readers. Here is my new AU short. I wrote this 5 chapter short for fun and to write about something different. Down to the basics. So obviously this is an AU. It's kind of a low fantasy setting. It's a middle age world essentially with the Saiyans as a kingdom. To keep the swords and armor relevant that means no ki and no powers. I basically wrote them as humans in the Kingdom of Saiya. They will be using more modern speech patterns because I didn't really want to write Shakespearean dialogue.**

 **It's rated T for Teen but does contain some adult language and situations.**

 **So this is the first chapter I'll release one per week. Unlike my previous story this one is already finished. So the release schedule should be timely unless I forget to post one day. Enjoy!**

A young prince sat on a rock by a dwindling fire, sharpening his sword. It was a standard hand and a half sword he was issued. It was not fancy and had little distinguishing features. It had a simple double blade, a bronze cross guard and pommel, and black leather covering the grip. It was not excessively engraved or bejeweled like ceremonial weapons. Still he had grown fond of it as a simple tool of war. He could wield it in one hand or two, and it was far more utilitarian than an arming sword or a big, heavy longsword.

He was clad in exquisite armor for elite knights of his station. His armor was layered as was typical of those who could afford it. His first layer was a high quality mail hauberk, followed by a heavier leather brigandine. He wore a dark blue tabard with gold trimming on top, made of the finest materials. His arms and legs were covered in armor pieces of fluted steel pauldrons, rerebraces, couters, vambraces, gauntlets, poleyns, and greaves. He always kept the pieces polished and immaculate. He had an issue close helm, but he was too vain to wear it. People should know who he was just by gazing upon his distinctive features, besides a helm would cover up his carefully groomed, spiked hair.

The prince probably should have been with the other soldiers, but he liked to take a little time each day to himself. It was rare enough to be alone on this absurd excursion. He liked to use it to do a little maintenance. He sharpened and oiled his sword, he polished his armor. They were simple, mindless tasks that relaxed his mind and let him think.

He was annoyed with their latest assignment. His unit was ordered out of their barracks in the capital to go check out rumors in the borderlands of monsters. **Monsters? Such ridiculous peasant nonsense,** he thought disdainfully. He hated being away from his warm bed, good food, and the company of the beauties of the capital. Instead he had to ride out in the company of men to go check out a rumor that was probably started when a peasant mistook a bear for something else.

"Hey, Vegeta," an irritating voice called out behind him.

There stood Kakarot, his annoying spiky hair in all directions, in his identical, but disheveled uniform. Perhaps most irksome of all, he was a full head taller than Vegeta. **The least the man could do was keep his uniform straight,** he fumed silently. For some reason he was put into a team with the fool, causing more interactions with the idiot than he would have liked.

"Dammit Kakarot, how many times do I have to remind you to call me Prince Vegeta?" he reminded the taller man.

"But Vegeta, the commander said we were all comrades and while we were here to treat each other equally," Kakarot pointed out.

"I don't care, I am still your prince," Vegeta spit out vehemently.

"Would that not get a little confusing to call everyone by their titles instead of their ranks?" Kakarot asked scratching his head.

"Look, just because your father is the captain…" Vegeta began then he gave up exasperated, "You know what forget it."

Kakarot was so dense it was almost painful for Vegeta to interact with him at times. He was afraid Kakarot's stupidity would rub off on him if he spent too much time together. Normally someone of his status would not even be allowed in their prestigious order, but his father earned his way in through exemplary military service in the last war and was now their captain. He had obviously pulled a few strings to get his sons admitted to the order as well. The order was supposed to be exclusive, only reserved for royals and other high nobles who wanted their sons to gain military experience, yet did not want to risk their heirs in actual combat.

Vegeta had to admit that Kakarot was a decent fighter, but like his father, he took things far too seriously. The Order of the Celestial Blade was a mostly ceremonial knightly order. The knights looked good in their splendid uniforms, with their armor and weapons made of the finest materials in the kingdom. However none of them were actually supposed to fight. Practically everyone knew that its true purpose of the order, it was more about status than martial skill. These commoners treated it as if they were an actual military unit. It was no wonder the Saiyan nobles snubbed them at high society functions.

Now here they were, sleeping on hard ground instead of soft beds. It maddened Vegeta to no end. While he enjoyed fighting, he was the crown prince. He was supposed to enjoy the finest luxuries life had to offer. What was the point in being the prince if you could not enjoy yourself? He would have precious little of it when he became king. This was supposed to be his time to sow his wild oats before he was shackled to all the responsibility of a king, preferably with a voluptuous beauty or two. Why should he waste it here on dusty roads with dirty peasants?

"The captain ordered us to move out within the hour," Kakarot informed him.

"Fine, fine I'll be on my way," Vegeta responded, still annoyed as he rose and sheathed his sword. "Which dirt hole are we heading to again?"

"Austurica, I think it was," Kakarot recalled.

"Practically the edge of the borderlands," Vegeta commented as he put the fire out.

"It's not that bad, at least we get to see the beautiful countryside," Kakarot reasoned.

"Why bother? The capital has the best land the country has to offer," Vegeta remarked disdainfully.

"Shouldn't you at least be familiar with the country you are going to rule some day?" Kakarot reminded him.

"I need only be familiar with the nobles who rule over the lands, not the lands themselves," Vegeta callously spit out.

Kakarot scratched his head as he walked with the prince to the camp. He didn't want to anger Vegeta. The young prince was always quick to lash out. Despite being still being a teen like Kakarot himself, he seemed uninterested in life outside the royal capital. He supposed he could not blame him, since the prince was constantly fawned over and taken care of there. Still, he could not understand why he would not want to get away sometimes. He liked good food and drink as much as the prince, but he wanted more than that in his life.

When Kakarot had come of enlistment age of sixteen, he wanted to join the ranks of king's army as his father had done. He wanted to train, fight, and be a soldier just as his father had been. Instead his father made him join the Azure Knights as the Order of the Celestial Blade was commonly called. At first Kakarot was excited join the same order as his father and older brother, but that was before he learned what their duties were.

Instead of drilling, and preparing for war, their actual job was little more than a training ground for young lords who wanted to play soldier. This was not what Kakarot wanted at all. He wanted to play an active role in the military. His older brother was more than happy in his post as he got to mingle with nobles and especially ladies far above his station. Yet this was not what Kakarot envisioned when he went to the recruitment field. In the years he had been here, not once had he had the chance to use his skills properly.

The unit mostly "guarded" the king during royal functions and diplomatic missions. Even then they mostly were just for show as the real royal guards were always present. Sure they learned strategy and tactics like real units, but they were never sent out on actual missions as real soldiers. That's why Kakarot was so excited about this mission. Even though it was likely only minor police work, it was a _real mission_. They might even get the chance to fight a few bandits or something.

They arrived shortly at the main camp. It was adjacent to the road under the shade of a copse of oaks. A few of the others were already mounted, Vegeta noted. The prince silently loaded his kit, not bothering to talk to anyone. He didn't feel like conversation anyway.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence," a feminine voice called out behind him.

Vegeta rubbed the bridged of his nose before he turned to face her. Of course it was Adrestia. The voluptuous female would have turned him on, had he found her more agreeable. Even in her uniform that was designed not to be flattering, he could tell she had an ample bosom and delicious curves. Her dark hair was tied back in a tight, military style, bun, yet she looked gorgeous. When he first joined the squad he had to admit he caught himself staring at her on more than one occasion.

He had seen many a man try to curry favor with her. Vegeta could hardly blame them. He had seen her in dresses and more feminine garments before that greatly showed her features. Also she was the daughter of a powerful lord, which would have elevated many men if they married her.

"A prince is never late, he arrives when he means to," Vegeta huffed, slightly aggravated.

"Perhaps he was still waiting for his servants to cook him breakfast," another female voice chimed in with a laugh.

Nerine, where there was one, the other would always follow. These two bitches were inseparable. Perhaps because they were the only females in the squad, that certainly made sense in some ways. Then again, perhaps Adrestia simply liked keeping the less pretty woman around. Vegeta had heard that women were often vindictive like that, though he had no actual proof.

Nerine wasn't actually that bad. Sure her body was slender, and her bust size was smaller than Adrestia, but she was quite athletic. He had seen her pull off some radical athletic feats. It made him curious how she would be in other more intimate areas. She preferred to tie her hair back in a simple tail. However her flaw was simply that when side by side with Adrestia as she often was, that it obvious which one was more of a classical beauty. Still he doubted any men of the squad would turn down a night of pleasure with Nerine.

"I don't answer to either one of you. However if you must pry into my business, I'll have you know both of you would be lucky to feed me grapes in the capital," he sneered at them.

"Yea, yea you're a big scary prince who deigns to grace us mere mortals with his company. Lucky us," Adrestia quipped sarcastically.

"Something like that, if you give up your virtue to me, it would be a worthy sacrifice," he insinuated with a puckish grin.

Adrestia asserted with fire, "Like I would ever do that. I don't care what my mother says."

"So you prefer the company of Nerine in your bed?" Vegeta hinted with a raised brow.

"Better than coupling with a juvenile lech like you," Nerine declared as giggles erupted around her.

"Come on guys, can't we all just get along," a weak masculine voice suggested behind the group.

"Who asked you, rookie?" Adrestia pointed out.

"I was just," he said before he was cut off.

"No one cares, rookie," Adrestia dismissed him with a hand to his face.

"Have you finished loading the wagon?" Nerine questioned him.

The rookie nodded and pointed to the wagon, "It's taken care of."

"Then go wait at your post, and don't interrupt your superiors," Adrestia ordered.

The new squad member retreated from her intimidating stare. Vegeta hated him. Though he said he was the enlistment age, the boy looked far younger. He was also scrawnier and weaker than most of the squad. Vegeta thought he was so pathetic he didn't even bother learning his name. Neither did anyone else in the squad. Well maybe Kakarot knew, but no one cares what Kakarot thinks anyway.

"Why do I have to ride with the wagon anyway while the rest of you ride your own mounts?" the rookie asked no one in particular.

"You're a bigger idiot than I took you for. Even Kakarot knows the answer to that," Vegeta claimed, mocking the new soldier.

"Hey!" Kakarot called out.

"You drive the wagon because you are the rookie. You will continue to drive the wagon until we get some other rookie," Vegeta informed him as he mounted his horse.

"My parents are just important as," the rookie started to say before Vegeta raised his hand.

"Stop talking, I've honestly stopped listening," Vegeta told him coldly.

Vegeta took his position in the formation next to Kakarot. Captain Bardock lead from the head of the column looking intimidating as always with his scarred features and blood red sash on his head. As a captain, he also had a crimson surcoat with a golden trident and anchor royal crest on the back clasped onto his tabard. Unlike his son, his uniform was always neat and tidy, something Vegeta could respect. Vegeta had to admit, however grudgingly, that he had learned a few things from the old soldier.

Beside him rode the standard bearer Varro, insufferable bastard from some minor lordship or other. He looked smug as ever carrying the symbol of the order, a white blazing sword on a field of deep blue. It was where their colloquial nickname came from of Azure Knights. Varro was about as tall as him, and roughly the same build, so he liked to think he was similar to the prince.

Something about him didn't sit right with Vegeta. Maybe it was the way he slicked his hair back, or the smug way he thought he was a ladies man when he really wasn't. Yet he could not quite narrow it down. Why this fellow was chosen as the standard bearer, he had no idea. He supposed someone had to do it. He sure didn't want to carry a large banner all the time.

"Making friends as usual you two," the captain remarked.

"Sorry father, we just got a little caught up," Kakarot explained.

"Kakarot, we are on duty. Refer to me as captain or sir," Bardock corrected him.

"Of course, captain, my apologies," Kakarot responded with a practiced salute.

"We interrupt your morning feast your highness?" Bardock asked Vegeta sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact you did, weeks ago when we started this foolish mission," Vegeta bit back, not the least scared of the older veteran.

"I don't think it's been that long," Bardock quipped with a laugh.

"Well it feels that long," Vegeta pouted as he turned his head to the side.

"Come now my prince, I'm sure the ladies of the capital can do without you for a bit," Bardock joked.

"It's not funny," Vegeta pointed out.

"I suppose when I was your age I felt the same, but now we have a job to do," Bardock reminded him.

"Of course, chase down whatever qualifies as a monster to a peasant, how noble," Vegeta mocked, while the squad broke out in sniggers.

"Then embellish it when you get back and tell them you slew mighty beasts. The noble ladies will love that I'm sure," Bardock advised him.

"Maybe you're not as crazy as I thought," Vegeta admitted with a grin.

"I have my moments. I was young once too you know," Bardock remarked with chucked. "Let's be off warriors."

"As if any real lady would fall for that," Nerine derided Vegeta.

"It'd take more than pretty words for you to impress me," Adrestia chimed in, agreeing with her comrade.

"That's not what your sister said," Vegeta taunted back.

"My sister has better standards than you," Adrestia retorted indignantly.

"She certainly has a better backside than you," Vegeta mocked, knowing its effects.

"You take that back!" Adrestia screamed at the prince.

Bardock could only laugh at their banter. They certainly were lively in the morning. It reminded him of his old days with his comrades. Some days he missed how close he was to the men in his old unit. **Perhaps even these knuckleheads will grow the same one day,** he noted. He certainly hoped so, from experience, he knew that just by going on missions together they would form bonds without even realizing it.

The column of six young knights and their commander made their way down the dusty road. The clacking of heavy hooves and the clanking of armor brought back memories to the Captain. He couldn't help but smile at his knights. They were hardly the same as the soldiers he started with back in the last war, but behind their spoiled pretenses they were good lads and lasses. He could not fault them for being born nobles. He had to remind himself that most were only a few years past enlistment age, still very young by any standard. Even his Prince, insufferable as he could be at times, was still very young as well. He would show the boy how to conduct himself as a warrior, for he was the future of the kingdom.

0-0-0

A thin, middle aged man closed his shutters hoping that would be enough for the night. The beast had plagued his town for what seemed like forever now. How long had it actually been? He could not say for sure. Only that it started small with a few animals going missing, then a missing child, things spun out of control from there. A young woman, little more than girl had been slaughtered and search parties never returned from the forest. Now people stopped going out at night and shut themselves in their homes. He didn't know how many there were or if there was even more than one.

Many people did not believe they were real before this all began. The old folks used to tell stories about them. That's all they were supposed to be stories. They were something to scare children to not wander off in the forest too deeply, or not to leave the house at night. Men were not supposed to turn into beasts during the nights with large moons. Not for real anyway.

The man made his way to his bed and blew out his lantern. He put his glasses next to on the stand next to his bed hoping for a peaceful slumber tonight. His wish was not granted when he heard a chilling howl in the night. The same bloodthirsty cry he heard on several nights. It frightened him on a primal level and caused the hairs to stand on the back of his neck. It was no legend. It was not just a story. This creature was real. Thankfully the howl sounded distant. It wasn't close to his house, though that was no guarantee of safety.

Cursed moonlight, crept in from the windowsill as he huddled behind his bed away from the window. He used to love full moons. The heavenly sphere used to bring great joy to him as he looked at it in wonder as a boy. Now it brought only death, and screams in the night. According to the old folks it was the source of their power. Of that he could not say for certain, only that it left you no way to hide from the creatures.

The man felt cowardly. He could not stop shaking. **What can I do?** He thought. He was no warrior. His days were spent mostly with quill and parchment. He certainly had no skills as a hunter either. Sure he shot a few things here and there, on hunts with men who did it for a living, but that was hardly the same.

The man heard a sound that made his heart beat faster. He heard heavy footfalls on the rooftop nearby. He had hoped his second story room would shield him. Others who lived in only single story homes seemed like an easier target than him. He wrapped his arms around himself and prayed it would go away.

The beast took big, heavy breaths, and sniffed just beyond the window. He felt like the beast was sniffing the back of his neck. In his mind the hellish beast was salivating at the thought of his flesh in its jaws. He imagined a great hairy monster with red eyes, giant claws, and knife like teeth. Though he had never seen the beast, he never wanted to. All who had laid eyes on it perished.

The man was broke out of his own nightmare, by the sound of creaking. To his horror he realized, it was the sound of his window being opened. He closed his eyes, praying the beast would pass him by. **Don't find me, don't find me,** he repeated in his mind as he grasped his own arms tightly and shallowed his breathing as shallow as he could.

He could hear claws scraping the wooden floor. Closer and closer the sound traveled until he swore it was upon him. He refused to open his eyes, but a low growl emanated behind him. **I'm done for** , he thought. There was no hope for him now.

Hot breath hit the back of his neck. His skin formed bumps as he felt it breathing. It was clearly toying with him now. The man felt a single sharp object run up and down is back. He guessed it was a claw. It petrified him. He wished more than anything for it to be over with. It was practically torture to be played with like this by the beast.

The creature let out a savage bay in his ear and that was the last thing the man remembered. Darkness overtook him. **Dying isn't so bad** , he mused in the black void. It felt like peaceful nothingness. He expected it to be full of pain and agony.

A door slammed opened a voice shouted and startled him, "Mayor!"

The mayor jolted up looking at a young man who just entered his room **. It was a dream?** He wondered. He noticed he was on the floor and not in his bed. He quickly ran his hands over his body which was surprisingly uninjured. Then he scanned his room quickly. The window was open the breeze coming in. He could also see claw marks etched into the floor. He quickly felt the back of his shirt. Sure enough it was shredded just where he felt the claw last night. He had no idea how he was alive.

"Are you all right sir?" the young man repeated.

"Yes?" the mayor responded, still slightly confused.

"There has been another attack last night," the young man reported despondently.

"I…see…" was all the mayor could respond with.

"It was the blacksmith's apprentice last night," the young man informed him.

"Damn monster," the mayor cursed clenching his fist.

 **Are we nothing more than prey now?** He bitterly fumed. The blacksmith's apprentice was a stout lad, easily one of the strongest in the town. If he could be taken out, any one of them could be next. Yet the mere thought of the creatures terrified him.

"What are we going to do?" the young man asked him.

The mayor took a deep breath to calm down. Then it hit him. They were not hopeless. They local magistrate had sent word to Caladan already. The lord there had assured them that a party of knights was already dispatched from the capital. He stood up, less shaken than before, and looked the young man in the eye.

"We are not without hope," he told the young man, as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't understand," the young man said in a bewildered tone.

"I know for a fact the capital has already sent a band of knights. They are on their way as we speak. We need only hold out until they arrive," the mayor informed the young man.

The young man looked at him with renewed spirits, "Truly?"

"Truly," the mayor reassured him, "Soon this nightmare will be over."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...**

 **AN: It's a few days early, but I've been busy lately writing a game guide. So I'm releasing it today. Enjoy!**

It was mid-morning when the column of knights came up on the outskirts of a modest town on the edge of the kingdom. The sun had not quite warmed up the spring air. The town had no walls or gates surrounding it. Even from the road they could tell that only a few buildings in the center of town were made of stone, the rest seemed to be simple houses of wood and thatch. It was a small town of maybe a few hundred people, much smaller than any of the nobles had seen.

"Halt," Bardock ordered his band, a few hundred paces outside of town. "They should have someone to greet us from the local magistrate. Varro come with me, the rest of you wait here."

Bardock and Varro rode ahead of them. Vegeta had no idea why the standard bearer had to go with him. Apparently it was some tradition from the military or some such nonsense. **Surely even these peasants would know who they are just based on their attire** , Vegeta assumed. A flurry of activity erupted among the townsfolk. Apparently their arrival had been noticed after all. A few children even began to gather and gawk at them.

"Look at this mud hole," Vegeta complained with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"It sure is remote," Kakarot agreed with him.

"I bet they don't even have a proper tavern in this place," Vegeta commented.

"Guess that means no tavern whores for you," Adrestia joked, with Nerine chuckling beside her.

"No way would I touch a woman out here. I have standards you know," Vegeta retorted.

"Here I was thinking your only standards were a pretty face, a pair of tits, and a warm hole," Nerine chuckled.

Vegeta was about to say something when Kakarot interrupted, "I just hope they have decent food and a warm bed."

"That's something we can all agree on. I am tired of sleeping on rocks and dirt," Vegeta commented.

Vegeta was hoping to get this over with. It would take hours to hunt down some large animal. He and the others would have to though. Once it was killed they could take its head back to the peasants and claim their problem was solved. He really had no patience for their superstitious idiocy today. If they were fortunate, they could be done by nightfall and on their way. Bardock and Varro rode back to rejoin the group. The look on the captain's face seemed to dash Vegeta's hopes.

"Looks like this going to take a few days," Bardock informed them, earning groans of protest. "Silence the noise. You are warriors of your kingdom. Act like it."

"Yes sir," They all managed grumble together.

"Once we have the horses stabled and our rooms at the inn taken care of, we are to meet at the magistrate's office. There we will receive a report. Let's get to it, warriors," Bardock ordered them.

The column entered the city with a dignified grace, heads held high, and banner waving in the light breeze. Vegeta gazed at the rags on the peasants in this town, especially the children. The children stared wide eyed at them. He could tell their little hopes and dreams were being filled with hopes of one day becoming knights like them. Well they could keep dreaming. His order was only for nobles of a certain stature and Kakarot. It was not some poorhouse for every street urchin who dreamed of fighting.

Strangely enough, even the adults had a look of wonder about them. Their looks also seemed to be mixed with relief. It was not what he'd expected. He had expected something more akin to adoring fans and women swooning over him. Maybe there was something more to this than just the lower classes overreacting.

0-0-0

Six of the knights stood in the magistrate's office, minus the rookie who was back with the wagon, tending to the extra weaponry they had stored there. It was a rather small cramped place, more like a glorified closet than an actual office. The entire group could barely fit into the room with the mayor and magistrate. There weren't even enough chairs to go around. Though in small town perhaps there was not enough crime to warrant such a thing.

Two middle aged men had met them here to brief them. One gaunt and thin mayor with graying hair and spectacles, the other was a plump and balding magistrate of around the same age. Both wore slightly finer clothes than the townsfolk. Each man had to be reasonably educated to hold their positions.

"I want to thank you all for coming out here, especially you Prince Vegeta," the mayor declared, earning groans from the younger knights but a smug smile from Vegeta.

"Shut your mouths," Bardock commanded, silencing the group. "Go ahead with your report gentlemen."

"We thought they were just stories, something to scare children. We never dreamed they were real, but we found out the hard way, some legends are true," the mayor admitted.

"As your dispatch no doubt informed you, we have a beast preying on our people. It started maybe six months ago, though no one noticed at the time. It was small at first, a few livestock went missing, some pets that did not come back at night," the magistrate recounted.

"When did you notice it was not a simple animal?" Bardock inquired.

"Once the first girl was found torn to bits," the mayor added. "She was a pretty young thing. She simply left home one night and never returned. We found her in the morning full of teeth and claw marks."

Bardock stroked his chin and pressed them, "Then what happened?"

"The attacks increased and we found more girls torn to bits. Then we could hear ungodly howls at night. One morning we began finding men. It's been like that ever since. On nights when the moon raises now, folks bar their windows and pray it's not their turn next," the magistrate informed them.

"Do they attack every night?" Bardock asked them.

"No, it only when happens on nights when the moon is large," the mayor responded.

"Why did you not hunt them down yourselves? Surely you have a sheriff or a local militia," Vegeta grilled them both.

"We tried my lord. The sheriff rounded up a few deputies and volunteers, tried to hunt it down with dogs after the first girl was killed," the magistrate recounted.

Kakarot became curious and weighed in, "Where are they?"

"All gone, they never came back," the mayor told them grimly.

"That was before they started coming into town, no one would dare try now," the magistrate added.

"How many of them are there?" Adrestia asked in a calm voice.

"No one knows for sure, but we think it's more than one," the mayor answered.

"You think? You are not sure?" Vegeta commented, unimpressed with the lack of detail.

"As I said before, no one goes out at night on nights like that. We have heard more than one howl from different locations at the same time. So there must be more than one," the mayor pointed out.

Bardock stroked his chin, "That means there are at least two of them."

"Do they have any weaknesses?" Nerine asked, pretending not to be shaken.

The mayor thought for a moment before remembering, "The old stories say they can only be hurt with fire or silver."

"We don't have silver weapons," Kakarot reminded the Captain.

"We might have a solution to that," the magistrate offered. "We have collected a bit of valuables to help quell the beast. I had our blacksmith keep them. He should be able to coat your weapons with silver."

"Excellent work gentlemen," Bardock complimented them. "You truly are servants to the crown."

"What will you do now, Captain Bardock?" the mayor queried, a little hesitantly.

"We need to know what we are dealing with. So as soon as our weapons are taken care of we shall await moonrise and then patrol the town. At least one of the creatures should appear tonight. With any luck we'll be able to put an end to at least one of the creatures tonight. Then tomorrow we'll hunt down the last one," Bardock divulged confidently.

"Watch out for the rooftops," the mayor burst out with a shaky voice.

"Excuse me?" Bardock said with a raised brow.

"They travel on rooftops at night sometimes. You can hear them walking, breathing, snarling…" the mayor trailed off as he stared off into space.

"Right then, rooftops. Well gentlemen, thank you for your time," Bardock commented and turned around to face his knights. "Off we go warriors, time to for a beast hunt."

The knights filed out of the room. Some were a little more shaken than others by the grim report. Vegeta was hardly fazed. He would not be scared by some fairy tale. He eyed Kakarot noting that he did not appear frightened either, with same goofy look on his face as always. The only one he could tell was visibly shaken was Nerine. Perhaps some food and wine would raise her spirits. Lord knows he could use a good meal as well.

0-0-0

Six knights sat down at a long table in the best tavern in town. It happened to be across the street from the inn they were all staying at. It was small and dingy compared to the fine restaurants they were used to. Even their mess hall back at their barracks in the capital served better food than this place, but it was the only place in town. The place was surprisingly packed despite the obvious peril the night would later hold. Lively music was played by the provincial band, giving the tavern a rather jovial mood.

The knights themselves all stood out amongst the crowd. The people around them had on far cheaper garments than their fine uniforms. Both Adrestia and Nerine, despite being dressed in unflattering uniforms, drew gazes from the lads in the crowd. However they both just rolled their eyes at the attention they were getting. The women were also giving all the male knights some not so subtle gazes. Even Kakarot with his goofy smile drew some looks, though he paid them no mind.

The knights drank their wine cups as they waited for their food. It was decent wine, but hardly anything special. After a while, several bar maids brought all their food to them when it was ready. A particularly shapely one with a simple green dress and voluptuous chest brought Vegeta and Kakarot their food. She was around his age, perhaps a few years older. Her dress was rather plain compared to ones he was used to seeing, but something in her eyes and dark hair drew his eye to her. Or it could have been her low cut dress, in which her enormous breasts were nearly spilling out of **. Perhaps this mud hole had something to offer after all** , he mused. She gave him a saucy wink and walked away swaying her ample hips.

"Vegeta," Kakarot called to him.

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta said slightly annoyed.

"Lost you for a minute there," Kakarot told him.

"Found a new whore did you?" Adrestia suggested, making Nerine chuckle.

"Better than you frigid ladies," Vegeta claimed, bitterly.

"Oh Vegeta, real ladies won't have you," Adrestia countered snarkily.

Vegeta gave Adrestia an icy stare. He was still practicing his mother's signature look that made your blood run cold. It certainly worked on him when he was younger. It also worked on many palace servants and even royal guards. Adrestia merely stared back and laughed at his attempt at intimidation. She was not the least bit afraid of him. It frustrated him to no end. He was losing his touch.

Vegeta began to dig into to his simple dish of meat, vegetables and bread. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten to him. Though he could not help but stab his meat with extra vigor. His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Nerine and Adrestia had their heads curiously bowed in prayer.

"Praise be to the Great Mother for her generosity of the meal. May she protect us all from the beasts of chaos on this night," Nerine prayed before her meal.

"I didn't know you were such a devout follower," Kakarot commented.

"Of course she worships a woman," Vegeta taunted her, between bites.

"Just because we don't have muscles for brains like you two, does not make our beliefs any less valid. Besides Cybele is the Mother of All Saiyans, she gave birth to Zelus, the First Warrior all you idiots so fervently adore," Adrestia pointed out.

"Where is the rookie?" Kakarot asked no one in particular, subtly changing the topic.

"He's still overseeing the last of the weapons at the blacksmith. I'll be sure to get him a plate," Nerine mentioned.

"Why bother?" Vegeta implored her rhetorically.

"Because it may be his last meal," Nerine reasoned with a flick of her hand.

Vegeta had not thought about that. The beasts did appear to be quite dangerous from their briefing earlier. Perhaps it really would be the rookie's last meal. As he ate the simple meal, he immediately pitied anyone whose last meal was like this. He longed for the delicious delicacies and fine cuts of meat available in the palace. That was a last meal.

"I pity anyone whose last meal is this one," Vegeta commented darkly, which earn him chuckles from his comrades.

"No doubt, this is one time I do miss the capital. The food sure was great there," Kakarot added, gobbling up another bite.

"Yet you still eat like a starving man," Varro joked, taking a drink from his wine.

"I don't believe in wasting food," Kakarot claimed, still eating.

Bardock could not help but laugh at his son and the rest of his knights. This mission was great for them all. Despite all the insults, he suspected they were fonder of each other than they let on. While he agreed with them about the possible dangers of these unknown creatures, he hoped that this would not be their last meal.

"Stay together tonight. We patrol in standard teams, and stay in sight of each other. Do that and we should have many more meals to come," Bardock told his warriors.

Vegeta guzzled his wine quickly and emptied his cup. He loudly let it fall so all in earshot could hear that it was empty. He would not make it too obvious he wanted her attention, but he wanted to see the little minx again. He was not supposed to patrol until moonrise, so he had plenty of time.

He grinned as he heard lithe steps approach from behind him. He could practically feel her behind him. Her sweet scent flooded his nostrils; it was an alluring scent of flowers and honey. Perhaps it was a simple scent worn by locals. She was certainly not as elegant as the ladies he was normally with, but she would do.

He turned and was greeted with the pleasant sight of delectable cleavage. He licked his lips at the sight. She knew exactly what she was doing and what he wanted. She should be so lucky to have him this night. It would be a story she could tell for years.

The tavern maid gave him a wink and asked, "Did you need something my lord?"

"I require many things from you this night," Vegeta told her, hoping it came off as clever.

"Whatever do you mean my lord?" she replied innocently, while running a hand through her long brunette hair.

"What time do you get off?" Vegeta inquired.

"In a few hours," she informed him.

Vegeta handed her a gold coin and suggested, "How about you call it a night and follow me?"

The maid pocketed the coin and answered, "Of course, my lord, anything you desire I will do my best to provide."

Vegeta rose from his chair leaving his food unfinished. He had better things to do anyway. He put his arm around her waist and earned a giggle from his companion. He hoped to have this woman more than once before he had to leave for his post tonight.

"Be at your post with Kakarot at moonrise," Bardock reminded him.

"Will do, captain," Vegeta responded not looking back.

The rest of the knights did not know what to think. Their captain had just allowed their prince leave to do whatever with that woman. Varro had a slightly jealous look on his face. Kakarot just dumped the rest of Vegeta's food on his plate before anyone could say anything. Obviously food was on his mind.

Adrestia merely shook her head in disappointment and gave Nerine a knowing look. This was the problem with Vegeta. All the women who didn't know him pictured him as the dashing crown prince. Their dreams were filled with fairy tales they had oft been repeated when they were younger. Few would believe the truth unless they spent actual time with him.

She and Nerine had discussed this on more than one occasion. Even Adrestia had dreamed as a little girl of marrying Vegeta and becoming a real princess. The truth of the matter was far different from reality. Both their parents often took every chance they got to remind the girls this was the perfect opportunity while they were in his squad to seduce the prince and raise their social status. Only they knew the truth, Vegeta was not the prince of their dreams. He was much more like a bratty tyrant used to getting what he wanted and that included women, both highborn and low.

Adrestia found it taxing that her mother constantly bothered her about becoming closer to the prince. She had no intention of doing so. While he was handsome, he was like every other highborn male who seemed incapable of controlling his urges. It disgusted her that someday she would have to marry some idiot like him for land or power. It was likely to happen at the end of her military service. She didn't want to think about it.

For now she would continue to mock him for it, while she still could. **Vegeta, you poor dumb bastard, one day these tarts are going to come back to haunt you** , she prophesied. She noticed Kakarot had the same expression on his face, gleefully happy to be eating more food. She titled her head at Nerine who noticed the same thing and giggled. If she had to marry someone perhaps a simpleton like Kakarot wasn't so bad, at least he wasn't a pervert. Keep a man like that fed and he's all yours.

"How can I do that?" Varro wondered enviously.

Varro wondered what was so special about Vegeta. He was highborn, just as Vegeta was. Sure Vegeta was the crown prince, but was also insufferable. He was just as tall as the prince. His family had far more money than these women had even seen. **Sometimes I really hate him** , Varro concluded.

"It helps if they are whores," Adrestia reminded him.

"Or if you are the crown prince," Nerine also pointed.

Varro let out a disappointed sigh, "You're probably right."

"Cheer up Varro, you don't want whores like that anyway," Nerine advised him.

Varro could not help but ask, "Why not?"

"Quality always trumps quantity," Adrestia stated sagely.

Varro looked over Adrestia once more. She was so beautiful; it was almost painful to gaze upon at times. He could only imagine how soft her skin was. Many nights he dreamed of being warmed by her heaving bosom. What he would give to touch her, to caress her, to taste her. A man would have to be dead to turn down a body like hers.

Emboldened perhaps by the wine and conversation, Varro decided to give it a shot, "Want to spend some time with me before moonrise?"

Adrestia burst out laughing, "In your dreams."

"Come on Nerine, let's be off before any more of these males get any bright ideas and say more stupid things," Adrestia suggested to her friend.

"All right, my quota on masculine buffoonery is filled for night. Good night gentlemen," Nerine announced as she got up from her seat.

0-0-0

Vegeta felt excited for the first time in over a week. This tavern wench was a beautiful flower among the weeds in this place. **It's been far too long** , he mused. Now he had her in his room. It was rather rustic for his taste. It only contained a simple bed with sandy sheets, barely big enough for two, a night stand with a lantern, and small desk. He only needed the bed anyway for now.

He leaned his sword against the desk next to the nightstand. His back was turned as he was undressing himself. One thing that did annoy him about all his gear is that it just took too long to get out of. Sure it looked great, but the layers of leather, chainmail, and various armor pieces took more than his more practical casual wear back in the palace.

"Need some help?" the woman offered.

"If you'd like, it would certainly make things easier," he told her.

He felt her feminine hands unbuckling the straps over his armor from behind. It excited him even more. Ever since he was younger and had discovered that the servant girls had to attend to his _every_ need, even the carnal ones, something about a beautiful woman undressing him was very appealing. **After all, what use is there in being a prince if you can't enjoy the perks that go with it,** he though with a devilish smile.

The pieces of his armor clanked on the floor as he dropped them. Each layer she took off him made his body feel lighter and better. He kicked his boots off with a clump. The cold air slightly chilled his skin as he was down to his bare chest. Her soft hands felt so good on his rippling muscles.

"My you have a great body my lord," she whispered in his ear.

"Of course, I am a knight after all," he bragged vainly.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her with lust and she responded in kind, slightly nibbling on lower lip. She pushed him back on the bed. Vegeta could only smile. He was in the mood for an aggressive woman. She licked her lips and lowered the dress to the ground. Raven locks flowed down her shapely curves as she released it, hugging her breasts perfectly. Her body was as impressive as he thought it would be.

"Have you come to save us my lord?" she asked him playfully.

"Absolutely, I'll start with the beauty before me. Or perhaps you'll let me ravage you like a beast," Vegeta suggested.

"Perhaps I'll be the one doing the ravaging," she teased.

"My kind of woman," Vegeta told her, with a puckish grin.

She moved gracefully, with a feral motion onto the bed. She crawled on her hands and knees and slowly deliberately crawled over him. This woman was going to be fun. He could tell it was an excellent choice to be here. He let out a groan as she sat on his crotch of his pants.

"Tell me, my lord, what do you know about the beasts you were sent here to deal with?" she implored cryptically.

Vegeta was confused by the topic and muttered, "Just that they are legendary creatures who hunt men during the moonlight."

"Tsk tsk is that all?" she teased him.

Vegeta wondered, "Is there more?"

"The beasts were once men. Somehow, whether it is a curse or magic, now they are more than just men," she informed him.

"And you know this how?" he pressed, curious as to how a tavern wench knew all this.

"My prince, there is a great deal you don't know," she suggested, as she moved the locks of hair covering her right breast.

Vegeta noticed there was a peculiar scar just below her right breast and asked, "What's that?"

"A bite mark," she answered casually. "Someone got a little too rough."

Vegeta then felt a stabbing pain, it shocked him. He looked down to see her sharp nails digging into his chest. Had they always been so sharp? He could not remember and he looked into her eyes again he noticed a change in them. Instead of the dark brown color he noted earlier, she now stared back at him hungrily with a predatory golden gaze.

"Poor little prince," she mocked him digging into him a little more. "You come all the way here from your fancy castle to save us, but you don't know the first thing about your adversary."

"How?" he managed to utter with clenched teeth.

"I was once a simple tavern girl, as you thought I was. Then one night I got a bite while serving a man, now I'm something _more_ ," she recounted to him. "At first I thought it was a curse. I'd wake up naked in strange places, with no memory of how I got there. Now with a little more control, it's not so bad."

"Why me?" he struggled to get out.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked rhetorically. "Because you are the prince, and it's a lot of fun. Having the prince as my beta sounds like a good arrangement to me, I can just imagine all that you could do for me as my good little prince."

"No," He coughed out with as much force as he could muster.

"What choice do you have my prince?" she mocked. "Be a good boy. All it will take is one little bite. It won't hurt a bit I promise."

She lowered her mouth closer to his exposed flesh. He could now make out her canines in the light. They appeared to be far larger than before. He wanted more than anything to throw her off him, but with her nails in his chest it felt like each breath would be his last. He had never before experienced such agony.

She licked a spot on his neck with her tongue. It was not an unpleasant sensation he found. As if to mock him she grazed over the flesh of his collarbone with her teeth. He wanted to struggle, but also didn't want to turn into a beast, and the slightest movement might tear his flesh.

"I promise I'll be a good alpha to you," she said with a lover's voice and she lowered her mouth.

Just as he expected he teeth to tear into him there was a knock at the door. It interrupted both their trains of thought. She actually raised her head in the direction of the door much in the same manner as a predator wary of a new threat. Vegeta let out a breath as he knew who it was. It could only be him. No one else was stupid enough to interrupt him. He also caught a glimpse of the lantern on the night stand. He could use it if she was distracted enough.

"Vegeta, it's time for our patrol," Kakarot called out from behind the door.

Vegeta weighed his options and decided it was worth the risk and shouted, "Kakarot, kick open the door!"

The door crashed open, drawing the woman's attention for a moment. Vegeta grabbed the lantern and broke it on her face. She leapt back off him with a growl. Vegeta rolled over immediately and hit the ground with a thud. He had put the bed between them and her as he reached down for one of his knives on the belt next to him. He heard Kakarot take his position next to him. He rose slowly knife in hand while not taking his eyes of the dangerous woman.

A fount of moonlight broke the darkness of the room through the window. The woman growled at both the men as she crouched low readying for her next attack. She eyed them and the distance between her and the window. She let out a slow baleful howl. To both Kakarot and Vegeta's surprise, several howls from various locations answered her back in the night. It sounded like a lot more than just two of them.

The woman made a mad dash for the window. Vegeta could not let her get away, especially after she wounded him so. He quickly balanced the knife in his hand and threw it at her back as she leapt through the window. He was rewarded with what sounded like a wounded yelp of an animal more than a woman and a loud crash.

He quickly reached for his sword next to the bed and ran over to the window with Kakarot. The roof next door was surprisingly close. A man could easily jump it with enough momentum. There on the adjacent roof top, he could see the woman had not transformed yet. She was lying prone naked, with a knife in her back, struggling to breathe. Kakarot stepped forward to end her suffering, when Vegeta held him back.

"I'll do it," Vegeta told him.

Kakarot merely nodded in response and sheathed his sword. She howled once more, it almost sounded like a cry for help to them. Vegeta leapt out and stabbed his sword downward piercing her back ceasing her noise. This time he heard angry snarls from somewhere close by. Something was close, and it did not like the fact that they had killed the woman. A murderous aria of howls erupted in lament from all around him chilling his bones. There was far more of them than he imagined.

Vegeta pulled his blade out of her and slowly made his way back to the window, looking every direction for an incoming attack. Having found none, he reached for Kakarot's outstretched hand and was pulled back inside. He then headed for his gear and his weapons haphazardly throw next to the bed. He needed to report their situation to the captain at once.

"Wow Vegeta, you sure are clever. I never suspected she was a beast, and you lured her up here all by yourself," Kakarot commented.

"Of course I did, I just notice things better than you. You should always be aware of your surroundings," Vegeta answered quickly, too embarrassed to admit the real truth.

"You're right about that. One question though, why did you take off your armor before she attacked you?" He could not help but ask, as surely having armor on would have prevented the wounds he saw on Vegeta's chest.

"I had to sell the illusion that she tricked me," Vegeta replied, hoping he would drop the subject.

Kakarot hand to give him that one and said, "You sure are good at that. I never would have thought of that."

"That's why I am the Prince and you are not," Vegeta declared haughtily.

0-0-0

Three male knights were patrolling together down the winding dusty the road between the buildings. They happened to be patrolling away from the center town. It was the Captain Bardock, Varro, and the rookie. Each of them had a torch, to illuminate their sight in the darkness. It had been a quiet patrol so far. Yet each one was wide awake, knowing could be lurking around every corner.

"Why did we have to take the rookie?" Varro complained to the captain.

"Simple math Varro, we only have seven members. It means one team has to have three," The captain answered as if it was obvious.

"I'm right here you know," the rookie said, a little upset.

"I wasn't talking to you rookie," Varro replied, a little annoyed.

"You don't have to be rude, Varro. To answer your question, I could hardly send him with Vegeta's team. Plus he'll just drool over Adrestia and Nerine," Bardock pointed out.

"I would not," the rookie objected.

"Come on kid, I was your age once too. I know what's on your mind. Besides you get to learn from the captain," Bardock boasted proudly.

A howl interrupted the conversation freezing their blood. Nothing could have prepared them for the sound. Several more howls erupted all over seemingly answering the first. It was stroked a primal fear in each of them, as the hairs on the back of their necks stood up. Each other their eyes darted around to assess the threats in the area.

All three of the knights unsheathed their swords at their waist. The night became deathly quiet once more. No sounds resonated except the chirps of crickets and other natural sounds. The clanking of their armor once quiet now seemed as loud as church bell. Their heavy footsteps beat into the earth like crashing boulders. Their hearts jumped again when they heard a painful animalistic cry. It was cut short however, as the sound died out.

"That came from the direction of the inn," the rookie commented quietly.

"What the hell is going on?" Varro said in a slightly louder violence.

"Stay focused, remember your training," Bardock instructed them.

Furious snarls and bays filled the air. Each of them now realized there were far more than two them. They could not say exactly how many creatures there were exactly. The trio formed a practiced triangle formation with the captain in the lead.

Bardock struggled to keep his calm on the situation. It would have been easy to freak out. He had soldiers to command however, it would do no good to panic when they were looking to him for answers. He gazed at the street between the houses. There should have been very little to hide behind. Nor shrubs or bushes grew between the buildings. Yet in the night, with little more than a few torches lighting their way it seemed any shadow could be hiding a threat.

They had to keep going. Each team had its own route to patrol. Once they completed their route they would double back and rendezvous at the inn. That was the plan. Now that they knew for a fact there was more than one they could not afford to deviate from the plan.

He eyed the rookie. The boy's sword seemed to shake slightly in his hand as they walked. He could hardly blame the lad. He was fresh from training and just barely over enlistment age. Had Bardock ever faced this situation at that age he would have done much the same.

Varro appeared slightly calmer. His few years in the order had done him well. While he still very much a boy as the rookie was, his training would help him. Bardock was proud to have taught him. Spoiled punk that he was, at least some of the discipline of being a soldier was rubbing off on him.

The group slowly but surely made their way to the stable at the end of town. It was a simple wooden structure with no door. It might have been converted from a barn when the city grew large enough to warrant travelers. Inside they could hear the screams of horses and the growling of a predator. It was obviously one of the creatures. The three stopped a seven or eight paces in front of it. They could not penetrate the abyss of the stable with their torches.

Bardock turned and signaled the other two keep an eye out for more. He didn't want to say the orders out loud because he was sure the beast inside would hear him. He only hoped the wind didn't change direction and give their scent away. Unfortunately he felt the wind on his skin before he could take another step. The breeze had now blown towards the stables.

"Damn," Bardock muttered.

Instantly from inside, he heard snarls once more and the sound of something soft and heavy dropping. He guessed it was the corpse of one of the horses it was eating. At least that's what he was hoping it was. Now they had the creature's full attention now. His heart beat furiously as he had no idea what to expect. Legends spoke of giant man creatures more beast than man, but possessing more cunning than beasts.

"Get ready men, it knows we are here," the captain ordered as he took his battle stance.

The two others dropped in their practiced stances. It had been drilled into them over many hours of practice. This was no man they were fighting however. It was a beast with a man's intelligence, something far worse than a simple enemy with a sword.

Bardock was knocked aside by something dark and heavy. His breath was knocked from his body by the sheer weight of the massive thing. His stance broken, he lost his balance and stumbled over. He looked up to see something from his nightmares standing between him and his men.

The beast looked to him much as wolf did but far larger and stood upright on two legs. It was slightly taller than a man. Dark brown hair covered its body, just underneath you could make out powerful muscles. It stared at him with haunting golden eyes; mouth ajar with milky white knives ready to devour him. The dark claws on its elongated fingers spawned crimson droplets from its previous feast.

As the beast took two slow and deliberate steps toward the downed Captain, then it stopped. It seemed to just stare at him knowing the effect its monstrous form had on their psyche. To Captain Bardock it had to be a man or at least be as intelligent as one. Looking dangerous was just as effective as being dangerous to humans. Then without warning it turned away from him.

The Captain took the moment to collect himself and rise to his feet. In that moment however, all heard was a roar followed by terrified screams. As he looked up the beast had pounced on the Rookie. A great struggle of teeth, claws and blood was all he could make out. **No! The boy still has much to learn** , he raged within.

The Captain raced forward and shouted, "Varro with me!"

Both knights raced forward and closed the gap with their enemy. Bardock stabbed the creature with his sword, while Varro batted it with his torch. It cried out in agony. Then the creature blindly lashed out landing powerful blows on the knights knocking them on their backs. Despite having a blade in its torso the creature began stalking the men with slow deliberate steps.

Bardock cursed his luck, he must not have pierced any vital organs and he only had a few silver plated knives left on him. He rose slowly as Varro did the same. Keeping his eye on the creature he pulled a knife from his belt with his right hand. He was currently waiting to see if it would be better to throw it or stab the creature if it got close. Taking a gamble, he pulled another blade out with his left hand and took his best knife fighting stance. Varro circled behind it sword in both hands.

It stopped roughly six paces away, most likely at pouncing distance Bardock guessed. From the few glimpses he had of it. The beast could cover ground far better than a normal wolf could. It locked in at its second target, Varro. He gritted his teeth and to his credit, he didn't appear frightened.

Varro cursed his luck. Vegeta was right; they should not have been here. Now he was going to have to die facing a monster. **It was unfair** , he fumed. He took a breath to steady himself. If this was his end, he would at least wound the creature once more. It crouched low to get ready.

"Come on," Varro shouted indignantly waving his blade in defiance.

The creature roared at him and lowered itself onto all fours to ready itself for a powerful jump. Just as it began its lunge, arrows pierced its head and neck. The creature fell in front of him with a loud thud. Varro breathed out a sigh of relief. **Thank the Warrior** , he thought. He collapsed in slump. He didn't care who it was, he was saved.

Curiously, as he stared at the beast it began to slowly transform. The claws became hands. The snout formed into a normal mouth. Its inhuman size shrank back to that of a normal, brown haired man. Varro could not fathom what was going on. **Did this mean they were men? Weren't they supposed to be the demonic spawn of beasts and men?** He wondered. He did only have vague myths and thousand year old legends to go off, so knows what they really were.

"Going to sit there all night?" a familiar female voice asked.

Varro looked up to see her face and said dryly, "Nerine."

"Is that all the thanks I get for saving your worthless hide," she teased, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side.

"I could think of another way," Varro suggested as he looked her up and down.

"I should have let it kill you," she huffed, walking away from him.

Nerine made her way to the place she was avoiding earlier by checking on Varro. Tears stung her eyes as she saw the rookie lying in a pool of his own blood. His blue tabard was shredded and deep claw marks were gouged into his brigandine. He was bleeding profusely from his neck. Adrestia was on her knees next to him, holding his neck as his life pooled in her fingers. She couldn't stop the mournful rain from her eyes falling as torrent of sorrow overcame her. She had never lost a comrade before, despite being in the order for years now.

"Just hold on, we're getting a healer for you," Adrestia told him, with a voice breaking up.

"Tarble," the rookie desperately told her, as he grabbed her hand.

"What?" Adrestia asked him, confused at his meaning.

"My name isn't rookie. It's Tarble," he told her squeezing her hand. "Just remember me."

As the life left his eyes, Adrestia vowed, "I won't forget, Tarble."

"Looks like he didn't make it," a deep voice called from above.

All turned to see on a nearby rooftop overlooking the street, a man stood bathed in the shadows. It definitely had the shape of a man. All they could make out for sure was piercing golden orbs that gazed into their souls. His voice also unsettled them. He had clearly watched the events with interest, yet did not interfere either way.

"Who goes there?" Varro called out, sword at the ready.

"My name hardly matters," he told them. "All you need to know is that you killed two of mine tonight, including a very special beta."

"We don't know what you are talking about," Bardock countered as he took his ready stance. "There is only this one here."

"Not you, your silly little band in the inn," the man mentioned. "Poor girl thought she could escape me by playing with one of you little lords. Still can't just let things go unpunished. One of my betas has been killed and that demands an answer."

"What sort of an answer?" Nerine shouted back at him.

"You'll see. Unfortunately I must retire for the night," he told them cryptically. "Enjoy you last day in this world. For death comes for you all tomorrow night."

Having said his piece the man vanished in abyss. One moment he was there lurking just out of their field of vision, the next he was gone. He left a chilling prophecy in his wake. They had precious little time to prepare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...**

 **AN: So I got back the rest of the chapters from my beta froglady, as such I decided to release this one a bit early. It's actually much easier since I've written it all at once. Enjoy!**

It was dawn at the grassy plains outside the city. The first few rays of light penetrated the sky. The six remaining knights gathered around a large funeral pyre for their fallen brethren. It had not been an easy task to gather the necessary wood and tinder before daybreak, yet it was the least they could do for him.

To the captain's surprise, Adrestia had volunteered to clean and prepare the body. He was prepared to do it, but she insisted that she be the one to do it. She had cleaned his wounds and dressed him in a fresh tabard. The boy merely looked like he was sleeping peacefully. In a sense he was, or at least that's what the captain always hoped death was like.

The captain stood six or so paces in front of the pyre, ready give the simple ceremony to his fallen warrior. Beside him was Varro as he clutched their banner as it waved gently in the breeze with its pristine folds. To his front the remaining knights stood in a single rank, hands clasped behind them in formation. Two torches burned on either end of the rank.

As Bardock looked at his soldiers, he could see them all taking it hard in their own ways. He could hardly blame them. They had never lost a comrade before. To them battle was something they played at, not participated in. Kakarot had a serious look on his face for a change. Adrestia looked rather somber. Nerine tried to hide it, but she was on the verge of tears once more. Vegeta wore a stoic mask of grace. Royals often bore such out of necessity. Varro was smart enough to wear his helm for the ceremony and closed the visor to hide his true expressions, so not to face ridicule.

Captain Bardock addressed them, "We commend to the afterlife Lord Tarble of House Baelo, henceforth promoted to Knight of the Order of the Celestial Blade. He served honorably and died nobly in the course of his duties. We honor his courage and sacrifice for our great kingdom in this time of peril."

In his helmet Varro let his tears fall openly. He didn't want to made fun of by anyone. He was actually surprised no one else wore their helmets. Being the standard bearer, his position in the ceremony would only make his weakness more noticeable for all to see.

He could not help how he felt. Varro had witnessed the boy fall before him. The beast was faster and powerful than he ever dreamed possible. None of his training prepared him for the sheer terror of the moment. Upon seeing the boy being mauled, his first instinct was to flee and praise the Great Mother it wasn't him.

Varro didn't feel heroic at all in that moment. He didn't want to save the boy. He just wanted to get out of there. Moreover he didn't know what that meant. In all his life and his training it had always been stressed that nobles did not shirk their duty. He could never imagine his father fleeing from battle. **Did that mean I am not worthy?** He pondered. As he looked upon the banner of the order, he felt shame. He always thought he would be a great warrior. It turned out he wasn't. He only felt unworthy of holding it.

"Cybele, Mother of All Saiyans, we beseech you to smile upon this noble warrior, as he journeys to join his ancestors in your celestial garden. Zelus, First Warrior of Saiya, recognize his bravery and admit him to the eternal proving grounds," Bardock orated, and then indicated the two torch bearers to finish the ceremony with a wave of his right hand.

Vegeta and Adrestia broke formation and each retrieved a torch on the ground. They held them up high and marched in unison over to the pyre. If one were to pay enough attention, even in the low light, tiny pools of sorrow could be made out in the corner of Adrestia's eyes. Vegeta struggled to maintain a dignified countenance, yet you could see flashes of his true pensive expression every other step. They reached the pyre and held the torches over their heads once more before saying their final invocations.

"Great Mother, grant him your loving embrace," Adrestia prayed as she lowered her torch into the pyre.

"Glory to the victorious fallen," Vegeta recited as he did the same.

Vegeta was unsure of what to make of all this as he marched in silence back to the formation. He had been drilled on the importance of funeral processions as a prince from his early days. Yet the last war was over before he was born. He had never actually been to one before.

 **Why was it so necessary to lie to the gods?** He contemplated as he reached the formation. As far as he was briefed, the boy died almost instantly during the events of last night. Surely the Warrior knew it was an exaggeration to call that kind of death glorious. As Vegeta understood it, glory meant something more akin to slaying foe after foe and then succumbing to your wounds. The Great Mother he could understand, she was more forgiving than Zelus. Perhaps she would embrace the boy in her eternal garden.

This whole debacle only sought to prove his point. They should never have taken on this assignment. Honestly, the captain should have left this assignment to the regular soldiers of the nearby lord. He would surely be stripped of command upon their return at the very least, for having caused the death of a lord under his protection.

The flames grew higher and higher as it slowly engulfed the pyre. The sun rose over the horizon bathing the pyre with its light. It was believed that a funeral held at dawn would send the soul of the fallen into the bosom of the Great Mother. On this day, all hoped that the boy had been taken by her. Perhaps with a little luck the Warrior would favor him, he did die in combat after facing a fearsome enemy.

Nerine felt lost as she watched the fire. She had been too much of a coward to comfort the boy in his final moments. She wanted to, but seeing him there, so helpless only made her shun him. She felt a little envious of Adrestia in that moment. Adrestia had held the boy until his last breath unfazed by any fears.

Perhaps everyone was right, she was nothing compared to Adrestia. She had always thought she was just as good as her friend. She assumed it was only the male libido that made them prefer Adrestia's bigger bust and ample bottom. Now the little seeds of doubt they had tried for years to plant in her finally took root.

Adrestia was brave when it counted, and did not flinch when their comrade was wounded. She even volunteered to clean his body to prepare him for his journey to paradise. Something Nerine could not do herself. Nerine could only watch and hand Adrestia supplies as she worked. Her body seemed to fight her every time she went to touch the body. **Great Mother is this truly my path?** She could not help but wonder.

Kakarot, who stood next to Vegeta, had unfamiliar emotions boiling within him. A rare feeling of anger seeped in his very being. While he had wanted to go on real missions, he never expected to lose anyone. It had just never crossed his mind.

He wasn't stupid, contrary to what Vegeta and Varro might insist. He knew that in the chaos of war lives were lost. This was not supposed to be like that. When they had received the briefing for the mission, even he believed it to be a simple march into the country and beast hunt. While the nobles thought it beneath them, he genuinely loved the idea of getting out and doing some actual work.

Now he knew that it was their duty to put down all these beasts. Not just for the sake of the townspeople, but also for their fallen comrade. The boy was younger than Kakarot. He had just completed training a few weeks ago. He'd had his whole life ahead of him and it was cut short by the beasts of this place. **I will do what it takes to avenge you** , he promised.

Bardock pulled out his sword raised it on high and addressed them once more, "Our noble brother will not leave this world alone on this day. We will send each and every one of those beasts to join him."

Vegeta crossed his arms, and turned his head to the side. **The man is mad!** He thought. They should just cut their losses and go. No one cared what happened to this puny village in the outskirts of the kingdom. It was insane to further risk their lives for this place. **Was this funeral not proof enough that things had gone too far?** He would speak to the Captain at the next briefing and insist they leave. Surely even he had to see reason.

0-0-0

Captain Bardock gathered his remaining knights into an empty hall that was once where the magistrate dispensed justice. It was one of the few stone buildings in the town. The wooden beams of its columns were unadorned and simple. Its hall was large enough to make room for villagers to be heard and rudimentary trials to be held.

This morning the hall was empty. No villagers would come. No justice needed to be served. Yet the meeting inside was of utmost importance. All eyes were on the knights who gathered there even more so than before. For the rumors had already spread amongst the commoners, two beasts were slain and one knight had fallen. Yet that was not the end of it, more would come. The night promised more blood and more death for them all.

Bardock stood behind the great oak table in the hall. It was rather plain for a courtroom. A map of the city layout on the table before him to draw up battle plans with. The map looked outdated, but that was to be expected given the nature of how the majority of the homes were constructed here. Still with the few resources he had at his disposal, it was not like he could use complicated plans anyway.

The other knights were gathered around it, looking pensive and impatient. He could see by the looks on their faces, his knights all were dealing with their rookie's death in their own ways. They were shaken; it was their first real taste of death. Bardock remembered after his first major battle he felt much the same having lost so many of his friends. While these were different times, they needed exactly what his old commander had given him, they needed purpose.

"Captain, we should just leave this place," Vegeta suggested before anyone could speak.

Kakarot slammed his fist on the table uncharacteristically and asserted, "We are not going anywhere."

Vegeta was stunned and uttered, "Are you insane?"

 **What's gotten into him? Since when does Kakarot get angry about anything?** Vegeta pondered with a raised brow. This wasn't like him at all. Seeing him so forceful took Vegeta completely by surprise. The blissful idiot was gone, replaced by someone he wasn't familiar with. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

Adrestia crossed her arms and agreed, "He's right we are not leaving."

"You too, Adrestia?" Vegeta responded with an equally shocked tone.

 **They were both mad! What was the point in staying here?** He thought. Adrestia was usually far more reasonable than this as well. Unlike Kakarot, she usually acted based on solid reasoning rather than pure instinct. As he gazed into the dark pools of her eyes, he only saw fire and not reason. He had never seen such fervor in her before. She glared back at him with an uncompromising stare that suggested she meant business.

"Vegeta, I know you don't think we should stay. As my prince I cannot technically make you stay," Bardock informed him. "However I want you to ask yourself are you a knight of Saiya or not?"

"I…" Vegeta began to say, but Bardock merely placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"You don't have to answer yet, think about it," Bardock told him, then directed his attention at the rest of his knights. "I know you are scared. I was too after my first big battle. I wasn't a knight back then just a common soldier, but the lessons I learned as a warrior and soldier earned me a knighthood. I have tried to pass those lessons onto you, the next knights and commanders of a new generation. Have you learned nothing over the past few years with me?"

Nerine thought Vegeta was right. All her instincts told her to run with him, that this was a fool's errand that would lead only to her premature end. Yet something inside her also pulled her in the opposite direction. As she looked at her best friend, she didn't think she could handle abandoning Adrestia in her hour of need.

Then she thought about the last two years she spent with the captain and the rest of the squad. At times she hated them and bickered with them over petty things like work details, assignments, and training regimens. She also realized over the last two years she interacted with them more than anyone else in her life, especially Adrestia. Adrestia was like a sister to her now.

Did that make the rest of these male idiots her brothers? The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to her that they were. They trained together, lived together, went through the same hardships together. She picked on them as she would brothers. She couldn't leave them now. Adrestia was right, besides they were a team. **Where she goes I go** , Nerine reminded herself.

"I will stay too," Nerine declared with extra bravado, nodding to Adrestia.

Vegeta pondered to himself with a hand on his chin. **What should he do now?** He wondered. No one had ever asked him that question before. He had always thought of himself as a prince and a knight. Perhaps not the idiots from folktales who go on mad quests, but he considered himself a skilled warrior of Saiya.

Should they be separate? He had been groomed since birth to strategize, to fight, to broker treaties, and to make good decisions. He was a warrior before he ever joined the knighthood. As a prince, he should leave this place and send the royal guardsman here.

However he spent the last few years training to be a knight, to work as part of a team and not fight by himself. He honestly thought it was stupid at first. Over time though, he could see the wisdom of teamwork and embraced learning to operate as a team. He had accomplished things simply impossible as one man.

He had always thought leadership was something you were born with, but here he learned it was something you aspired to. He had to learn through successes and failures how to lead warriors. Leadership was an art. There was more to it than simply ordering people around as he had thought before joining. He had his answer, as a prince he should leave them, but as a knight his duty was to stay and fight.

"I am a knight of Saiya," Vegeta proclaimed.

"Of course you are," Bardock reminded him. "Each and every one of you are true sons and daughters of Saiya. I never doubted for a moment that you would shirk your duty."

Emboldened by the captain's faith, Varro asked, "What is the plan, captain?"

"We are going to have to ask the villagers for help, we need all men and strong lads who can defend themselves. We should have plenty of spare weapons in the wagon. How are we looking on that Adrestia?" Bardock said to her.

"We have plenty of spears, axes, arrows, and bolts. We even have some spare armor for those who can fit into it. We also have lots of crossbows and longbows," Adrestia reported in.

"There aren't enough skilled hunters to use all the longbows. Luckily we do have crossbows that should not take too long to teach anyone unfamiliar with bows," Kakarot informed him.

"We will be working with civilians today so let's not make things complicated. We split into the standard three teams. Each team leader is responsible for his team as well as instructing the civilians of the basics of the weapons they are issued," Bardock reminded them. "The enemy is most likely coming from this forest west of town. We are going to funnel the enemy into to town and ambush them in the center."

"How are we going to funnel them?" Nerine questioned.

"We are going to empty the houses of every piece of wooden debris they have and put them between the wood and thatch houses leaving only a path to the center," Bardock told them. "Vegeta's team will be perched on the rooftops in the center of town with bows and crossbows for fire support. My team will be beneath them, primarily as an infantry force."

"What about my team?" Adrestia wondered.

"Your team will gather what horses are available and be stationed at the east end of town as a cavalry unit. Once all the beasts are in town, we give the signal, then you ride around the town and set fire to the woods," Bardock revealed. "Use anything you can to make it happen, torches, oil, pitch, fire arrows, anything. Just keep moving in case there are more in the woods."

"How do we keep them inside once the beasts are in the town?" Vegeta pointed out.

Bardock drew a circle on around the town, "We fill this, make a perimeter of wood, oil, and tinder. Once they are all in we burn the perimeter trapping them inside."

"What about reinforcements?" Vegeta asked, not really knowing how close they were to anything out here.

"The nearest lord's castle is a half day's ride from here," Bardock announced. "The villagers who cannot fight are being evacuated there. We will send a dispatch with them to the lord to muster his troops and rendezvous with us as soon as possible. Hopefully they will be here by nightfall; otherwise we are on our own."

"Looks like things are all set. What could possibly go wrong?" Vegeta commented.

"Try not to bed another beast whore," Adrestia remarked dryly, earning some much needed chuckles.

"I didn't bed her. I merely lured her into a trap," Vegeta quipped.

"Yea the trap in your pants," Nerine added, earning a good laugh from everyone.

"All right people, we've got a lot of work to do and not much time to do. Stay focused and we will accomplish our mission," Bardock declared with pride.

0-0-0

Vegeta stood, arms crossed, next to a brazier atop the tallest building in town with an annoyed look on his visage. A light breeze ran over him, it waved his hair and tabard in the moonlight. The standard flew proudly beside him, though he was sure Varro was agitated to have given it up. For symbolic reasons the captain ordered it with his team on the tallest building in town.

Beside him was Kakarot, his second in command on this mission, and the only other skilled warrior he had. On the rooftops next to them were a team of twenty hunters and hurriedly trained crossbowmen in mismatching armor and helmets. Braziers were stationed on each of the adjacent roofs to set the darkness ablaze. It was a shame no trained troops from the castle were joining them, these men would have to suffice.

It took him years, but he could finally tolerate Kakarot's presence. This day had been intolerable, so he relied on the man a lot. Vegeta wasn't really the teaching sort. Yet the captain insisted they train the civilians to fight. The hunters had been simple enough; most of them already knew how to use a longbow properly and had the requisite arm strength. Longbows were not for the weak of strength. It took proper conditioning and technique for someone to become proficient. So all the hunters needed to be taught was to shoot in volleys, and simple commands.

The others had to be trained on crossbows. Any fool could learn to fire one with a little training. With teams of two with one firing and one loading constant fire could be rained down upon the enemy, or so the theory went. It really tested his patience to teach these peasants how to use them. After a few hours he pawned off most of the responsibility on Kakarot, while he cooled his temper.

Vegeta knew the beasts could easily jump on the rooftops. So each man had a backup short range weapon. It was mostly axes and spears as swords were more expensive. The order carried no spare swords with them, each soldier was issued their personal sword, and if it broke or got lost they had to get it replaced back at the barracks. The rookie's sword was not in use, but tradition demanded it be returned to his family, so it was wrapped in his tabard and stored in the wagon.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Kakarot asked scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe it's the barely trained peasants acting as soldiers. Or it could be that we have no choice but to use them to defend against an unknown number of beasts in the dead of night," Vegeta explained, trying not to get too worked up.

"When you put it like that it does sound bleak," Kakarot admitted with a grin.

"How would you put it?" Vegeta commented with a curious look.

Kakarot thought for a moment and said, "I'd say we got a lot of eager volunteers here to defend their homes."

"Barely trained volunteers in poor armor," Vegeta remarked sourly.

"I think you are underestimating them," Kakarot claimed with a shrug.

"Oh am I?" Vegeta responded, unsure what insight if any Kakarot had.

"You haven't spent much time actually talking to commoners," Kakarot expressed as he gestured to the men. "Your only interactions besides lords and ladies are with servants. Common people might seem simple, but they have strong desires. One of their biggest desires is for home and hearth. Men will fight for it. Men will die for it. Home is one of the greatest motivators of men's hearts."

Vegeta chuckled and quipped "When did you get so intelligent?"

Kakarot pointed to his head and laughed, "My father lectures me a lot, some of it has to stick."

A symphony of bestial dread interrupted their conversation. They both turned their heads to look at the imposing forest in the distance. A huge river of savage shadows streamed towards the city in mighty wave. There were far more than they had estimated to be in this pack.

The vanguard of beasts leaped over the first barrier of wood. Vegeta had hoped they would underestimate the simple barrier as a last ditch effort as it as haphazardly made of firewood, broken furniture and rubbish. That was the key to the plan make them think it would be easy. Though he was also unsure about how likely the success rate of the plan was.

He eyed his men cautiously. The required discipline he had enforced seemed to be holding up. It was tempting for them to simply start firing on the beasts now, but arrows worked better fired in volleys at masses of enemies. While their faces paled and took grim features, he did not read any signs of breaking. **Good** , he thought. **At least these peasants learned something today.**

As the tail end of the beasts leapt over the barrier, he nodded subtly to Kakarot. It was time for the signal. He didn't need to order Kakarot to do it. No words need be spoken. As the most seasoned warrior on his team, Kakarot also happened to be the most reliable. So the task of signaling Adrestia was entrusted to him. An orange comet streaked through the night sky above his head as Vegeta drew his sword.

"Be sure to aim for the perimeter," Vegeta instructed Kakarot.

"No problem," Kakarot responded.

Vegeta raised his sword high and called out, "Archers! Ignite!"

His orders were repeated down the line. His men calmly dipped their resin covered arrows in the braziers settling them aflame. Vegeta noted the shaky hands and restless spirits among them. He could hardly blame them. This whole plan was insane if you stopped to think about it.

"Load!" Vegeta ordered them as he looked around.

A smile graced the prince's countenance as he noted that though the men shook, they didn't fire their arrows prematurely. He really hadn't enjoyed training them today. One thing he hated more than that though was when he had wasted his time. This didn't appear to be the case.

Vegeta shouted out, "Take aim!"

All the bows and crossbows took aim at the moving horde making its way across the town. Already they could hear the inhuman snarls and yips of the creatures. Fortunately fighting at a distance gave courage to men who did not have to face the ferocious teeth and claws face to face.

Vegeta lowered his sword and called out, "Fire!"

Arrows and bolts sang a sweet song as they left their confinements. Fire rained down from the heavens upon the creatures. Many fell over. Some just shrieked and growled in pain. Some fires failed to find their targets and struck thatch and wood instead, including piles that were left in the streets intentionally between houses. Fires began to erupt as the kindling was set aflame.

The beasts paused their advance momentarily. Each appeared to be looking around at the houses with a more cautioned eye. Their confusion and obvious hesitation elicited cheers from the men. The creatures merely snarled and growled and resumed their advance.

Vegeta raised his sword once more and ordered, "Reload!"

As the ordered echoed among his men, Vegeta noted the beasts would close on their position fast. They had time for one more volley, maybe two if they got lucky. The creatures looked ferocious in the moonlight. He could just barely make out yellow orbs out there.

Vegeta looked around to be sure his men were ready then lowered his sword and called out, "Fire!"

Weapons sang in unison once more as streaks of searing justice sailed towards their bestial foes. Vegeta grinned ghoulishly as more beasts were felled in yelps and screams. The flames of the first volley near the outskirts had now spread, engulfing half the town below them in a cleansing inferno. Whatever was left in there beast or man would be cooked alive.

The beasts did not stop this time. They ignored their fallen brethren and increased the speed of their assault. Mournful cries filled the night as wounded creatures were left to burn slow deaths by fire. Their kin continued on towards their prey, a little over half their number remained to reach them.

Vegeta could now make out ivory knives in their long snouts and predatory gazes. He estimated there would be no time left for a proper volley. The beasts were now only a few streets away. The battle would soon rage out of his control.

Vegeta instructed his men, "Fire at will!"

"Is this it?" Kakarot asked as he aimed another shot.

Vegeta picked up a spare longbow and replied, "Hopefully not."

"I wish I could have eaten one last meal," Kakarot commented as he fired.

"You should be wishing for something more like one last night with a woman," Vegeta retorted as he fired his own weapon.

"Is it as great as good food?" Kakarot said curiously as he took aim.

"Better," Vegeta retorted with a laugh.

"Maybe I'll have to try it then," Kakarot responded as his bow sang.

"I suppose food isn't the worst answer either," Vegeta chuckled puckishly. "I've changed my mind. I wish to have a beautiful woman feeding me exquisite food, before I taste her."

"Now we're talking," Kakarot agreed with a grin.

0-0-0

Captain Bardock walked proudly among his newest recruits with Varro, inspecting them before battle. They were stationed on the dusty streets bellows the archer contingent above. Small groups of two or three soldiers huddled together besides the fiery braziers at strategic points. Each man chattered about in mismatching armor and helms.

Bardock had given them all the shields he brought with them and any the town had lying around. While novices, he knew men felt better fighting with a shield and armor. Each one also carried a six foot spear with him. This was also chosen as a strategic weapon to put distance between his newly trained soldiers and the beasts they would face tonight. While they did have back up short range weapons, it would embolden the men more to be able to stab the monsters from a distance.

The old soldier couldn't help hide his grin. While he was a knight now and technically a lord, it seemed like just yesterday he was one of them, just another peasant boy donning ill-fitting armor and marching off to war. He was reminded of his friends in his first unit. Each boy thinking he was a man and wanting to claim his piece of the glory of war. Most were fed tales of bravery from the previous generation and were looking to prove their manhood just like this lot.

Bardock recalled he had the same wide eyed look they were giving him when he first saw a knight. The lords were always outfitted with such fine armor and weapons. They practically glimmered in the sunlight when they passed. Of course that was before battle. He also learned during the war that knights can die just as easily as soldiers.

"What do you think Varro?" Bardock asked the younger man as they walked between groups of men.

"I'd prefer to have properly trained warriors with us," Varro commented.

"It would have been easier had we received those soldiers from the castle," Bardock admitted. "I only wish we had enough tabards to give them all proper uniforms."

"Seems like a waste to me to hand them out," Varro remarked dismissively with a wave of his hand.

Bardock posed the question, "What do you think the purpose of a uniform is Varro?"

"I've never really thought about it," Varro revealed.

"A uniform is more than just making men dress the same," Bardock explained. "A uniform is a symbol and an important one. When he puts it on, a man becomes more than he once was. It emboldens him in battle and makes him realize he is part of something greater."

"Is it really that important?" Varro pressed.

Bardock laughed and teased, "I sometimes forget how young you are."

Varro a raised a brow and remarked, "I don't get it."

"Let me put it this way," Bardock told the younger man, "Feeling alone is one of the scariest feelings you'll ever experiences in battle. Seeing someone else in the same uniform erases that fear because as dire as things could be, at least you have another person to count on."

"I've never thought about it that way," Varro admitted with his hand on his chin.

"That's because you have never experienced it, but you will," Bardock informed him.

A terrifying sound interrupted them, causing the knights to stop in their tracks. It was the same terrifying howls Bardock heard last night in quick succession. He could not tell how many but it was enough to know this was not going to be an easy fight. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

Bardock wished then that the space between the buildings were narrower so his men could take advantage of their numbers. Right now there was too much space around eight to ten paces between buildings. This greatly favored the beasts with their increased mobility. Still with long spears and in groups of three his men would put up a fight.

Bardock looked upon the sullen faces of his men. Despite the training they had received, they looked on the verge of breaking. Their hands tightly gripped their shields and spears. He knew they just needed a little encouragement.

"This is it men!" Bardock shouted. "Take heart for you are not alone this day. We have the weapons, and a good plan. The beasts will not succeed this day."

As Bardock gazed into their young faces taking in his words with courage blossoming inside them he was struck with a wave of nostalgia. These young unfamiliar faces were replaced with ones he knew in days long past and battles fought long ago. He merely grinned as the faces turned back into in the modern ones.

Above him and his team Bardock could hear Vegeta ordering the archers to open fire. Things were going according to plan. With any luck they could thin the numbers of the pack before it reached the ground troops in his position. A familiar whir sounded as he knew scores of arrows were on their way.

Men around him let out hoots and cheers at the sight of comets of fire streaking through the heavens. He could not blame them. It was always better to be on this end of an archer volley than on the other. In the distance he could already see the flames spreading with all the debris they left in the outskirts of town.

"Captain, can I ask you something?" Varro inquired in a strange manner.

"Of course Varro," Bardock said with icy confidence.

"Am I a worthy soldier?" Varro asked him with a serious look on his face.

"You are an anointed knight of Saiya with three years of training in the order. That means you are more than worthy," Bardock encouraged the man.

"Thank you captain," Varro remarked before putting on his helmet.

"Why did you ask me that?" Bardock questioned, a little curious as to the man's state of him.

"This might be the last chance to ask you," Varro mentioned with a shrug. "I wanted to know before the end."  
Bardock donned his own helmet and told him, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Bardock eyed the now ominous flames in the distance. He took solace in the fact that he knew some of the beasts would be roasting inside them. However the closer they came, the closer the beasts were with them. He could just barely make them out now. Inhuman figures bounded towards them in the night.

He took a breath to steel himself. Fear of the unknown only aided the enemy. He knew they could be killed. It was unclear how much it took to bring down one already transformed. They were not immortal nightmares from legend. Last night proved they were as mortal as he was.

Bardock unsheathed his sword, held it on high and roared, "All right lads, tonight we dine on wolf soup!"

0-0-0

Adrestia waited in the shadows outside the city atop her mount. They had hidden their force in a field hidden from the moonlight. Beside her as always was Nerine. Behind them waited twelve volunteers in various spare armor they had. It was almost laughable since they did not have enough for all. Rather than wearing the traditional layers like the knights did, each one was given parts. Some were wearing mail hauberks. Others donned the leather brigandines they had brought in the supply wagon. A few even had their own old armors worn by their fathers or grandfathers in the previous war.

Set fire to the forest. Adrestia was left to her own devices to figure out how to accomplish the task. The captain was not someone who had to oversee every step. It sounded like and easy enough task. Yet there were loads of complications. Simply throwing a few torches would not do. They could be put out with ease. She decided to go with a combination approach, and every way she knew how to start fires were brought with her and in each horse's satchels.

This was dangerous work to be sure. Even if the enemy was all gone, carrying flammable materials was hazardous. One of these farm boys could set himself aflame or the rest of them on fire by accident. What she would not give for a proper siege engine, catapult, trebuchet or anything that could reach the forest from afar.

From their vantage point they looked to the lights on the roofs of the tallest buildings in town. Though she could not see him, but she knew Vegeta was there around the braziers with his team, probably scowling and waiting to fire the signal. It brought a much needed chuckle to her. Her own team seemed restless. She could hardly blame them; this was the calm before the storm. Part of her wanted to get it over with; another was terrified at the unknown that awaited them after the signal.

 **I have to at least appear calm for their sake** , she remembered as she looked over them. So she put on her best stoic face. She might have been shaking on the inside, but it was important not to show it on the outside. Her trooper's inexperience and innate fears were hindrance enough without seeing their commander worried.

"This mission is crazy," Nerine commented, as if she were brought the wrong soup at a restaurant.

"You ever play with fire?" Adrestia asked her nonchalantly.

"A few times, I think all children do," Nerine remarked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I remember once I was mad at my older sister so I burned all her favorite dolls," Adrestia recounted, with a chuckle.

"You devil, here I thought you were a virtuous soul," Nerine quipped, with a giggle.

"I never said I was virtuous," Adrestia pointed out with a shrug. "Besides you never met my sister."

"What could she have done to warrant such behavior?" Nerine wondered as she raised her brow.

"She kissed a boy I had a crush on," Adrestia revealed glibly.

Nerine laughed, "That's all?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Adrestia recited the common maxim.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Nerine mentioned in a half serious tone.

Adrestia just shrugged and said, "Good advice for any occasion."

A chorus of howls interrupted them leaving a chill in the air. Nerine immediately turned her head. It was a sound that would haunt her forever. She wasn't terribly fond of normal wolves, much less these beasts. Not that she had seen many they existed in places she never went.

Their inhuman cries alone sapped her courage and threated to send her fleeing. She imagined the others were all feeling the same. It seemed suicidal to ride anywhere but the opposite direction of it. She mere gripped her reins a bit tighter so the others could not make out her shaking.

She looked at the edge of the forest, just on the edge of her sight and saw scores of feral forms emerge and run on four legs towards the city. She had no words for it. It was a far larger pack than she had imagined. **How can we hope to stop all that?** She wondered.

Nerine looked over at Adrestia and saw look of steel determination in the moonlight. It raised her spirit to see her team leader as such. It looked as if this were just another training mission for her. She supposed it was in a way. Nerine took a deep breath. **If she can do it, I can do it,** she reasoned.

"Steady now, wait for the signal," Adrestia called out to them.

Adrestia's heart beat furiously in her chest. Her hands shook either in fear or anticipation, she wasn't sure which. It was likely a combination of both. It actually wasn't a terrible feeling. Perhaps this is what the songs and stories always told about, the thrill of war, the rush of battle.

A fiery shot streaked across the sky. It was time. A resolute smile graced Adrestia's beautiful countenance. She gave Nerine a nod then turned to face the rest of her team.

"Light the torches," Adrestia ordered them.

Within moments, their lights cut through the shadows. With the fire came renewed vigor, as if the fire in their hearts was lit as well. Fire was their ancestor's weapon against the unknown. Tonight it would be their weapon as well.

Adrestia waved her torch and commanded, "Follow me!"

Adrestia rode across the field, with no fear or hesitation. Hooves pounded the earth behind her in succession. Her own lifeblood pulsed within her, each beat louder and faster than the last. She could practically hear her own heart. For the first time in all her life she felt alive, truly alive. Time slowed, as if every moment demanded to be savored. Sounds were muffled, all except the pounding of her life within her.

It seemed like an eternity and also a moment they reached the edge of the forest and reached a halt. Its tall trees and dark shadows threated them with the horror of the unknown. It loomed over them ominously with a primordial foreboding that lurked in them. Lucky for them they brought with them the one true weapon to combat the ancient abyss.

Adrestia turned around to face them and instructed her team, "Burn this abysmal place to the ground!"

They used their torches to light crossbow bolts afire and shoot them into branches. Oil and firepots were launched into trunks, shrubs and anything that caught fire. Soon their tiny sparks of light began to grow and the blaze began to catch on. The cracks of burning wood and hiss of boiling sap could be heard. Loud crashes could be made out as no doubt some older rotten trees fell over. Smoke filled their noses and glorious light filled their sight. It was a light that broke through the darkness as if it were a new dawn.

Adrestia's spirit danced with the flames. It might take all night. It might take even a few days, but with a fire like this, soon these dangerous woods would be no more. She felt nothing but elation as she watched it. She could watch it all night and never be bored, as something about it nurtured her very soul. A familiar howl finally broke her trance.

"Lady Adrestia, beasts are coming," one of the men shouted and pointed towards the city.

It seemed a splinter group of about a dozen or so creatures had broken off and were on their way at full sprint towards them. Or these creatures must have been held in reserve somewhere. Adrestia looked beyond them and saw the entire outskirts of the town on fire. No matter she would kill them all.

Adrestia called out confidently, "Formation!"

It had taken a few hours patience, but now these farmers could form a basic cavalry formation. Too bad she didn't have more time. She would have preferred to go over a few maneuvers with them so they could practice moving as a team. Still, being able to form up and charge without stumbling over each other was good enough.

The men formed around Adrestia and Nerine. Grim looks bathed their faces. For some these would be there final moments and they knew it. She could hardly blame them for their trepidation. Perhaps this was her last moment as well, her last and final command assignment.

"Has it been a good life?" Adrestia asked Nerine, as she threw her torch in the forest and drew her sword.

"I don't know about good, but it certainly has been interesting," Nerine answered as she drew her own blade.

Adrestia gazed at the beasts bounding towards them and remarked, "I'm fortunate to have met you."

"May the Great Mother grant us her righteous fury," Nerine prayed.

Adrestia raised her shining sword in the celestial light and shouted, "Prepare to charge."

Her men nodded to her, emboldened by her spirit. Despite the fear they all felt, this was the kind of moment all little boys dreamt of and Adrestia knew it. They were being led by knights of Saiya on a heroic charge. It was as close to any of them would get to living out a fairy tale.

Adrestia pointed her blade to the enemy and shouted, "Charge!"

Adrestia surged towards her enemy, looking every bit like a painting from legend. The fluted armor on her arms gleamed in the moonlight as she galloped perfectly balanced on her brown steed at the head of the formation. Her raven hair had broken free of its bonds and waved wildly around her. Her silver sword was raised above her head ready to strike down her foes. She appeared to be a heavenly warrior sent by the Great Mother to dispense divine retribution. An artist would have given anything to have captured the moment.

As her enemy grew closer, she could make out more features. Gleaming amber eyes pierced the night. Ivory teeth gleamed dangerously from their mouths. Black claws glistened threateningly on giant paws. Beasts of all different colors could be seen, mostly dark brown and black, but a few crimson and even a golden haired one were among the bunch.

None of it mattered to her. She should have been scared. Matter of fact she should have been terrified. She was not. These were no longer the unknown nightmares from legend. They could be hurt, they could be killed. Despite all their power and monstrous appearance, they were still mortal just as she was.

The two sides were only a few strides away from each other now. Untold carnage would begin in moments. The essence of legends and nightmares coexisted in such moments. A dark haired creature singled her out and bounded towards her.

Adrestia merely taunted, "Come at me, you toothy bastard!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...**

 **AN: I seem to be posting about every 5 days instead of every week. Eh It's close enough. Hopefully everyone is enjoying my little tale so far. Here we are in chapter 4. There is some adult language in this chapter. So for the sensitive you have been warned. Who am I kidding? You'll probably race right to it. Don't forget to read the rest of the chapter along the way :)**

Screams, screams would always keep Bardock awake at night. This battle was no different to him. Even now, tired and bloodied as he was, they pierced the silence of the night. His tabard and surcoat were now torn. The leather brigandine under his tabard was marred with claw and teeth marks on it. Lucky for him the hauberk he wore under his armor was more or less intact and saved him from life threatening injuries. Still he likely had many cuts beneath it from whatever tooth or claw could pierce it. His blade dripped with the ruby life essence of his enemy.

He felt his bruised and battered flesh under the armor that did not protect him from the impact of blows. He may have even broken a few ribs given his labored breathing. It made his body heavy and weary. As if all the years of battle had finally weighed down on his body. It was a curse growing older sometimes. In his youth he could battle for three days without feeling exhausted. Or was it two? Even he could not remember sometimes.

He heard groans of the suffering and the cries of the wounded, yet he could not help them. In his field of vision alone, he could see one soldier being pounced upon by a beast. Another impaled a beast driving his spear into its chest. A third soldier just was just clutching his handless arm and anointing the earth around him with his own life essence. All this occurred while flames blazed out of control all around them, leaving everything filled with nightmarish shades of red, orange, and black.

A growl emanated from behind him. He turned round to see one great black and silver haired beast glaring at him with a single golden orb. Ruby droplets leaked from its closed left eye, leaving its face with an intimidating grimace. It looked to be a tough old beast with a few arrows in its shoulders and burn marks on its body and snout. It appeared to be challenging him, willing him to fight.

Bardock could only grin at the prospect. He ran a sweaty hand through his hair and took a breath. The cool breeze washed over his body licking his unseen wounds with an icy touch. He gripped his sword in both hands and raised it to an attack stance.

"We haven't got all night beast," he mocked, full of bravado.

0-0-0

Nerine maneuvered her mount carefully. Her bloodied sword was raised high in her right hand. From the sounds and smells around her, she could tell things were not going well. Or at least it didn't sound like it. Predatory snarls and animalistic growls accompanied low whimpers, and disturbing wails of dying men and horses in an infernal opera.

She could not concern herself with such things now though. She was locked in combat with her own creature at the moment. It snarled at her now from across the field. Its gleaming eyes sending chills down her spine as she met its amber gaze. The brown, shaggy fur on its muscled body reminded her of a bear.

Unfortunately, though she wounded the beast in her previous charge, it appeared to be only a graze. She needed to maintain her distance on the mount and gain enough speed for another devastating swing. With the momentum on horseback, she should be able to kill the creature. However being on a horse also left her vulnerable to other dangers such as falls.

Nerine kicked her horse's flanks launching her into speed. She kept her target on her right side so she could strike it properly. It roared and bounded toward her on all fours. Her heart pounded in her chest as it came closer and closer. Time seemed to slow as she closed on the beast.

Drops of sweat gathered on her brow as she stared defiantly at the jaws of death before her. She let out a fierce battle cry. Terror and excitement mixed within her to make her truly alive for once. Only in this moment did she realize that she had never experienced such a rush before.

The creature leapt at her as soon as it was in range. Its massive body pounced at her in a ferocious lead, teeth and claws ready to rip and tear her to pieces. Nerine swung her sword as hard as she could, knowing her blade should pierce deeply into its flesh, hopefully granting her a mortal wound on her foe. They impacted each other with smash of sound and fury.

Nerine saw blackness and stars in her vision for what seemed as minutes but was likely less than a second. A dangerous feeling of falling overcame her along with an increased weight that was not her own. Fluid leaked onto her tabard and sword hand, though she was unsure if it was hers or her enemies. She hit the ground hard and painfully with a thud that knocked all the breath from her lungs.

She felt the lulling call of blissful sleep threaten to overtake her. It would have been so easy to give into it. The sounds of the world muffled around her into a sweet lullaby. Her eyes grew heavy with exhaustion. It was quite tempting to give into the siren's call and end her battle here. She really didn't want to face the horror anymore.

Just before her lids shut, a vision of Adrestia crossed her mind. It snapped her out of the spell of the siren's song. **I can't quit now** , she remembered. **I have to keep fighting until my last breath if necessary.**

So she crawled inch by inch from under the body on top her. It looked strangely human now, though it was still much heavier than her own body. It appeared to be a large muscled man on top of her. After much effort she managed to free herself, though she felt drained by the effort.

Her muscles protested and joints screamed in pain as she sat up. Her left shoulder was deeply painful and each slight move of the arm caused her to feel like searing needles were in her arm. She suspected she had injured the joint in some way. She gritted her teeth and reached for her sword, which was still in the corpse next to her.

It took what felt like all her might, but she used her legs to pry the blade loose. She breathed heavily after the effort. She had no time to recover as a familiar sound interrupted her, a bestial snarl. She locked eyes up a large black beast bared its fangs at her a few paces away.

0-0-0

Varro stood with a team of two other volunteers. He had been separated from the captain not long after the chaos of battle erupted. Now he worked with whatever men he could find and rally. There had been a third man on this makeshift team, but he was bled out after a beast severed the veins in his neck. Now there were just three of them. Varro had the dead man's shield in his left hand and a spear in his right.

Battle was a lot harder than he expected it. Now he knew why there had been such an emphasis on training and conditioning in his time as a knight. He looked over the men and saw them panting with exhaustion. His own body held up a little better, yet his muscles still cried out when he moved them.

Nothing was like he had expected it to be. He always heard tales of battle and imagined invincible heroes slaying mighty beasts or men. It turned out real combat was more of an endurance test. Your techniques may help you, but it all comes down to conditioning and quite a bit of luck.

He had always thought he could live up to the warriors he heard stories about. Now he found out it took a lot of work most likely. If he survived this, he would refocus on his training and hone his technique. He lifted his visor and nodded confidently to his men before closing it again.

Varro heard something large land behind him with a thud. He turned and a demonic sight befell him. A great ruby haired beast glared at them surrounded by flames and corpses and wounded men. Wails and mournful shrieks filled his ears. The ground was stained crimson; smoke and ash filled the air leaving a haunted scene. Its red appearance made it look even more wicked than the rest of the beasts. If he had not laid his eyes on it, Varro would have never thought it was real.

It shook Varro more than he imagined seeing such sights. Men always died quickly in stories. They died with dignity holding their own until they were overwhelmed and died with brave looks on their faces. Here in an actual battle, he now knew how much the singers glossed over the truth. The sights and smells of battle could never be replicated in song or tales. In real life men died in fear, they either moaned lowly or with a fearful expression on their faces. The lucky ones bled out so quickly they simply died in shock.

As the breeze shifted, horrifying smells filled his nostrils. It was an overwhelming mixture of burned ash, hair, blood, and flesh. He retched at the scent and nearly threw up. He was unprepared for the smell of human flesh. He had cooked his own food as part of his training including various meats. He was unprepared him for how different it was for a human being. It was nauseating. He shook his head to regain his composure.

Varro sighed and cursed, "Well shit."

"I know what you mean," one of the men agreed, earning a dry chuckle from the other man.

"Fuck it," Varro blurted out in exasperation. "Form up."

The men crouched over and moved next to each other in practiced formation and raised their spears. Varro joined them and a small wall of steel and shields in preparation of the assault. The key to this formation was to walk and not run at the enemy. He wished he had had more time so they could have learned to march in unison, however as long as they kept pace with it each other it would be enough.

"Advance!" Varro bellowed as the beast roared at them.

0-0-0

Adrestia was in pain. Her body ached with the stress of combat. She could no longer see how the battle as a whole was going. All she could hear now was the occasional shriek and some distressing chewing noises. The odd yip and snarl also broke the air. It sounded like the battle had been decided already and it was not in their favor.

Adrestia herself had bigger problems. Her arms were being held down above her head. A large, muscled male was on top of her. He was formerly a beast now he transitioned back into a man. His wild, blonde hair waved slightly in the breeze. He had a clean shaven square jaw and cheeks with a few scars on them. He looked at Adrestia lecherously with an inhuman amber gaze.

"You sure were a pain in the ass, bitch," he teased as he licked a sharp fang.

Adrestia merely spat in his face in response. He was toying with her and she hated it. The least he could do was kill her and be done with it. She hated being taunted by such a being.

"My, my I thought ladies had better manners," he said as he squeezed her wrists harder.

Adrestia cried out in pain yet still quipped, "You know nothing of ladies."

"True enough, but I'd like to," he remarked with a devilish grin. "Any man could see you are a rare beauty. It would be a pity to simply kill you."

"Too bad, if the situation were reversed I would not hesitate to kill you," Adrestia declared confidently.

The man merely laughed, "I'm sure you would. You know I've never fucked a noble lady."

Adrestia's eyes widened automatically and she spit out, "You don't deserve a noble lady."

"Don't I?" He asked rhetorically and smelled her. "Wait don't tell me you are a virgin?"

"That's none of your business," Adrestia declared.

He chuckled at her suggestively. Then he let go of one hand so he could hold both her wrists with the other. Adrestia struggled to break free but to no avail. He was stronger than her with one arm than she was with two. He ran the sharp pointed nail of his right index finger over her cheek and grinned with dark intentions on his mind.

"I could fuck you in my other form you know," he mentioned casually to her. "You would bleed so splendidly as I ripped through your maidenhood."

Adrestia glared at him contemptuously. He merely smiled at her and licked his fangs once more. It was all a game to him. He was having fun playing with her. **I'd rather die than have to lose my virginity to this creature** , she raged.

"Of course then your pussy might get all loose and you'd be much less enjoyable a second time. We can't have that now. See my other form is quite a bit _larger_ than I am now," he implied depravedly. "I wouldn't want that. Your friend killed one of my betas and I need another to fuck whenever I want. Lo and behold fate brings you to me."

He leaned down and brought his mouth close to hers, but Adrestia turned her head to the side. Not dissuaded in any way, he opened his mouth and licked her from cheek to chin. Adrestia tried to knee him, but his powerful legs merely trapped hers. She felt the need to struggle, to resist, just being licked made her feel violated by this monster.

"Don't be like that sweetheart," he teased. "I'm sure you'll grow to love my cock."

"I doubt any woman does," Adrestia retorted sharply.

"So high and mighty," he said running his talon on her cheek again. "I bet all the boys would love a taste of you. I'm sure underneath all this armor you've got a great pair of tits and a nice tight hole as well."

Adrestia grunted and struggled again earning her increased pressure from his legs and hips. On her lightly armored thigh she could feel his hardening manhood. She resumed her struggle, desperate to get away from this thing that had the form of a man. This would not be her fate. She would do everything possible to ensure it was not.

Adrestia cried out as his claw bit into the flesh of her left cheek. He ran it down her face slowly and painfully, deep enough so she could feel it but not deep enough to cause her serious injury. He laughed at her and ran his claw over her again earning another shriek of pain. To her disgust, he brushed her hair aside and lapped up the blood with his tongue. She could only guess how deeply he meant to scar her.

"You taste good," he mocked licking his lips. "I should have known blue blood would taste better."

"Damn you," she growled at him.

"Look at that, I've marked up your pretty face. No proper man will want you. Luckily it's not your face I'm after. All I need is both your holes to be tight and wet," He suggested darkly.

"No," she gasped wide eyed at his meaning.

"That's right beautiful. You have more than just one hole for me to fuck," he informed her. "I suppose it's not something brought up in polite society. Don't worry I'll teach you all sorts of new things."

"I'll kill you," Adrestia swore.

"That's right sweetheart fight me," he replied with a grin. "It's no fun without a fight. Plus your holes will tighten up that much more as you struggle. Shall we get down to business?"

He held his right index finger up so she could see before lowering it. She could hear fabric ripping what she assumed was her trousers. He lowered his mouth once more with his tongue out to lick her. However before she could feel it violate her again, she felt hot liquid splash on her face.

She gazed up to see a shocked look on his face and the point of a blade through his neck. Blood was dripping down on her and bubbled through his would. He got up and swung out blindly behind him striking his opponent with a smash. He stumbled a few paces before he slumped to his knees, no longer able to stand.

Adrestia raised herself with trepidation. She looked for her comrade who saved her, only to see Nerine lying on the ground a few feet away. Apparently she had stabbed Adrestia's would be rapist. She didn't appear to be conscious, either his vicious blow stopped her or her many wounds did.

Adrestia walked forward and picked up her own sword off the ground. She stood before the hunched over man now. He glared at her. She had no doubt he still had strength left. She merely walked behind him and pulled Nerine's sword out with her free hand. She held up her sword behind him tempted to finish him now. However it seemed too good to finish him where he could not see anything. So she walked in front on him once more just out of his reach.

"You want to fuck someone?" She asked him mockingly.

"Bitch," he gargled at her weakly.

"I've been called that and worse," she revealed coldly. "Go fuck some demon in hell."

Then she sliced his head off with both swords in unison, leaving a surprised look forever on his visage. She turned her attention back to her friend and walked over to her. Nerine looked badly hurt. Her face was bruised and bloodied. Her tabard was torn in several places. Her armor was scored and marked. Her left arm was bent at an unnatural angle. Blood seemed to be leaking from a myriad of lacerations all over her.

"Nerine," Adrestia whispered softly as she shook her. "Wake up, the battle isn't over."

Snarls and growls interrupted her. She looked up to see three beasts closing in on her. Two were black and one was brown. Each looked as big and heavy as the golden one that was just killed. They stopped and circled her in a typical hunting pattern. She would have to slay them all first then attend to Nerine if she survived.

 **I guess this is the end** , she thought to herself. If this was the end she would go down fighting. If her last encounter taught her anything, she would rather die like that than helpless and at their mercy. She put both swords into her left hand and reached into the pouch on her belt with her right. Fortune favored her, there was one more left. She grabbed hold of her last jar of oil. She smashed it on the two swords coating them with oil. Keeping her eyes on her opponents she ignited the blades with a spark from a piece of flint she kept.

She took a fiery sword in each hand and bellowed at the beasts, "All of you will die tonight!"

0-0-0

Vegeta, sword in hand, kicked a beast in the face from the edge of his rooftop. It grunted as it fell back to the ground, landing with a great crash. He drew out a firepot from the nearby crate, lit it with the nearby brazier and threw it on the still startled creature below him. It shrieked as it was engulfed in flames.

His face was flush and blackened from the smoke all around them, sweat dripped into his eyes. He paused to wipe his eyes with his left hand and clear his head. He took notice now of the chaos all around him. The entire city in his field of view was aflame. His soldiers fought ferociously all around him. Arrows were still being shot. Some engaged in close combat, smashing foes with axes and stabbing with spears. He saw other men being dragged off ledges or pounced on and shredded in a frenzy of teeth and claws.

Next to him was Kakarot. He wore a determined look on his countenance as he loaded a crossbow and tossed an oil jar over the side. He was steady as a rock as death mounted all around him. He was covered in black soot and sweat as well. His dirty tabard ripped in several places from claws, yet he still kept pushing on.

Kakarot looked directly at him and shouted, "Vegeta duck!"

Vegeta ducked and unfortunately turned his head at the wrong moment. He felt searing pain as deadly claws tore into his face. It raked over his nose and the right side of his face. He could not help but scream in agony as his vision went dark in his right eye. He fell to his knees, dropping his sword with a clang next to him. He brought his sword hand up instinctively to cover up his eye.

Kakarot felled the creature too late with an arrow to its head. It fell over with a thud, its moment stopping it a few paces from the prince. He wasn't quite sure it was dead. So he walked over and stabbed in the chest with his sword. Satisfied it had not moved, he sheathed his sword, dragged it to the edge and threw it over the side. His task completed, he walked over to his comrade still on the ground.

Vegeta cradled his face in his sword hand, cursing his own hubris. He never wore helmets out of pride. Now his own vanity likely cost him his looks and possibly his sight. It seems the captain's insistence on training in full gear had a point after all. If he had even just worn the helm with the visor up, it would have been enough to deflect that creature's sharp claws.

Kakarot kneeled beside and asked with concern, "Vegeta how is it?"

"I can't see out of it. I don't know if it's temporary or not, but for now I am half blind," Vegeta revealed with a grimace.

Kakarot was stunned and could only murmur out sadly, "I see."

"This is madness," he commented to Kakarot as he picked up his sword off the ground and put it in his sheath.

"Did you expect anything different?" Kakarot inquired.

"I suppose I had no idea," Vegeta admitted grudgingly.

"Just keep fighting," Kakarot said simply and helped the man to his feet.

Vegeta walked over to the other edge, still holding his face. It was difficult to focus with one good eye and the other fighting to remain painfully closed. His eyes watered instinctually causing him a constant throbbing pain. He could feel every beat of his heart as he pictured a constant pulse of crimson tears from his eye. He had no idea if it really worked that way, but it sure felt like it.

Through the fog of his own misery he spotted the ground troops. All of the captain's teams appeared to be overwhelmed and on the brink of collapse. Some were being eaten. Others had already gone quiet and lay in puddles of metal and flesh. It looked like a lost cause to him.

He was as dedicated as any knight here, yet he saw no need to die here for a lost cause. His father had always stressed to him the importance of living for another day. Dying bravely was one thing. Throwing your life away was something else entirely. As he looked about, he increasingly felt they were doing more of the latter and less of the former. His own wounds needed attention, and he wanted nothing more than to withdraw and leave this place to the wolves.

"Kakarot we may have to retreat," he informed his companion.

"No!" Kakarot shouted out.

"Be reasonable man and look around you," Vegeta instructed. "Even the captain said there are times when you must withdraw."

"Where is the captain?" Kakarot asked him.

Vegeta looked around for him before hearing the captain's signature battle cry. He and Kakarot walked over to the other side peaked over. There they saw the captain still standing fighting three great beasts. His tabard was in tatters and deep crimson pools drenched him. His helmet was scored from numerous claws taking swipes at his head. Despite that he looked fearless as he faced the three beasts, a sword in right hand and an axe in his left.

They all pounced upon him at swiping, clawing and biting him at different angles. He cried out in agony as his left arm was bent as an unnatural direction and fresh wounds opened on his face. His sword was still in his right arm, but his axe was buried in the chest of a slumped over beast. His helmet was knocked off his head with clang. His frayed sash appeared to be darker with his own blood leaking into it. By chance his head was cocked up to look at Vegeta, and he focused his bloodshot gaze on Vegeta.

As if he could read the prince's mind he shook his head and shouted, "Kill them all!"

Vegeta was startled by the sheer ferocity of the order. Moments later the captain collapsed as the two beast closed in on him again attacked him in great storm of claw and fury. He could make out the captain still slicing and thrusting into them. The man was not going down without a fight.

Vegeta shared a look with Kakarot and nodded to the man. He heard Kakarot firing arrows in the captain's direction. He calmly walked over, got another firepot from their cache and lit the fuse. Then he walked over and threw the pot on the remaining creature circling the captain. The captain himself was on his knees. His head appeared bowed in reverent prayer in the middle of the orgy of violence around him. His sword was drenched in crimson life fluid in his hand. Only his sash moved slightly in the gentle breeze. Neither he nor Kakarot had any idea if he was still alive.

Vegeta unsheathed his sword with his left hand awkwardly and remarked, "I suppose madness must have its day."

That was it then. There would be no retreat. They could not very well kill them all and withdraw at the same time. Vegeta took one last look at the horizon. Perhaps this was the end for them all anyway. He heard Kakarot resume his position beside him.

"I hate you, you know," Vegeta uttered as if it were common knowledge.

"That's not a nice thing to say," Kakarot remarked.

"That is your epitaph?" Vegeta quipped, laughing as if it were the first joke he ever heard.

"Admit it, whether you like or not we are good partners," Kakarot suggested.

"I will admit you have some uses," Vegeta commented.

"It's a start," Kakarot declared with a chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but it would be a lot cooler if I did...**

 **AN: So this is the last chapter. Hopefully it's been a fun read. Honestly it's been fun to write it. I may write a sequel. It was that fun. Hopefully you've enjoyed the journey. It's actually also the first ending I have ever tried to write. It's not perfect but practice makes perfect. Enjoy!**

Nappa rode his mount at the head of a column of two hundred men down a dusty road. He wore the typical uniform of the royal guard. It was similar to the Order of the Celestial Blade. In addition, he wore a barbute with a wine colored plume on the top, a polished steel cuirass and gorget, and a deep amethyst surcoat with the royal crest on it in gold. The twenty men who rode astride with him were also guardsmen, so their arms and armor was the same except their barbutes did not have a plume to denote command. The standard bearer rode next to him holding proudly the deep purple banner and golden royal crest on it.

The rest of the men were from the nearby lord's household troops. It was roughly a force of about fifty cavalrymen and one hundred and fifty infantry troops. They wore green and black tabards over their armor to symbolize their household colors and carried a standard bearing a green hawk on a black field.

Nappa had ridden out to this region when he heard the prince was on his way here on a mission. It was mostly a precautionary measure. He never expected anything to come of it. He didn't believe in beastmen any more than anyone else. It was all a bunch of superstitious nonsense to him, so instead of joining the prince's mission directly he took his men to the closest castle to prince's destination, a place called Caladan.

When he had got word from Captain Bardock of the mission's peril, Nappa ordered the lord to assemble his troops and prepare to move out. Unfortunately it took most of the night to call his banners and rally his soldiers to Caladan. Nappa would have preferred to have moved out quicker, but it was to be expected in such peaceful times that rapid responses were not feasible. Given the absurd nature of the message, he doubted and believed it warranted such a response.

Nappa was not a man to take chances however. He was the commander of the royal guards. It was a position that was out of reach for even the most highborn men. He took the safety of the royal family very seriously.

A green and black dressed scout from the advance force rode up to him, saluted and cried out, "Lord Nappa!"

Nappa returned the man's salute and commanded, "Report soldier."

The man's face grew pale and he recounted solemnly, "The city is lost. A fire seems to have broken out. All we can see is smoke and charred remnants from the distance."

"How far are we from the city?" Nappa inquired with urgency.

"About two hours full gallop from here," the scout informed him.

"Damn! It may already be too late," Nappa fumed bitterly. "All royal guards form up we are heading to the prince on the double. Infantry continue to advance on your own. We will meet you in the city."

Nappa kicked his mount's flanks. He had no time to spare. His men did the same around him. The ground as their heavy hooves rent the earth asunder. **Hold on my prince, we are coming for you** , he thought. Every stride he rode, he began to second guess himself. He should have ridden out with the prince at the start of it all. If they lost the royal heir, he would never forgive himself. Never mind how much it would crush the queen.

0-0-0

Nappa reached the outskirts a few hours later with nearly exhausted horse. His men halted automatically beside him. He was greeted to the site of a city in charred ruins. Most of it appeared to have been the remains of wooden homes, small fires still burned in a few places and smoke rose to the heavens for miles. It honestly looked more like a bandit raid or an attack by a foreign nation than a simple beast hunt. He had no idea what happened.

A scout came up and greeted him, "Lord Nappa, we found him my lord."

"Any other survivors?" Nappa inquired.

"Lord Kakarot appears to have been with him. We found both on a rooftop in the center of town." The scout reported.

"Any ideas what went on here?" Nappa wondered, since the scouts had a chance to sift through the rubble.

"There appears to have been some sort of pitched battle here. It was an odd one though." The scout informed him.

"How so?" Nappa asked the man.

"Well we found the normal remains of a battle. Soldiers in armor, arrows fired, the remains oil jars and fire pots scattered about. However some of the men appear fully armored, others appear to be naked. Moreover some of the armored men are butchered beyond recognition." The scout recounted.

Nappa's brows furrowed and he thought aloud, "What the hell went on here?"

"It's a mystery, my lord," the scout told him.

Nappa put the mystery aside for the moment and inquired, "Where is the prince now?"

"He is resting at the inn at the moment my lord," the scout answered. "We have a healer attending to him now."

"Is he injured?" Nappa pressed.

"Yes my lord," the scout relayed to him. "It's best to see for yourself, as I'm not sure the extent of his injuries."

"Very well," Nappa said and dismissed the man with a wave of his hand before turning to address his men. "Dismount here men. Six of you come with me; we are going to check on the prince. The rest coordinate with the scouts and see what you can find here."

0-0-0

Nappa found the prince lay out in a humble bed at the inn. He had instructed the other six men with him to wait outside the inn for the moment. No use crowding the prince. Plus the shabby place had tiny rooms not big enough to hold large numbers.

The prince's wounds were being addressed by the scout's middle aged healer sitting on a stool next to him. His face appeared soot stained, a green silk sash covered his right eye, his countenance was twisted in agony even with the drugs he was sure had been supplied to him. His chest was exposed. It was covered mostly tiny cuts with salve on them and deep purple bruising all over his torso.

"Wait outside a moment," Nappa instructed the healer.

"Of course my lord, just be sure he doesn't move much," the healer replied dutifully.

Nappa removed his helmet and sat down on the stool next to him. He nodded solemnly to the young man who in turn gave him a pained grin. The queen would be furious with him. He knew it just by looking at the boy. He might even be removed as commander. None of that mattered at the moment, however.

Nappa looked at the prince and asked, "How are you feeling my prince?"

"Like I picked a fight with a bear and the bear won," Vegeta joked with a coughing laugh.

Nappa chuckled a bit and said, "At least you haven't lost your wits."

"I suppose it's hard to take that from a man," Vegeta retorted dryly.

"What happened here?" Nappa asked him.

"You read the message didn't you?" Vegeta responded weakly.

"I did but how exactly did beasts burn the whole place down?" Nappa queried.

"That was more or less our fault. The plan was to trap them in the town and mow them down. However we ran into some _complications_ ," Vegeta revealed with a wave of his hand.

"Complications?" Nappa repeated back to him.

"There were more of them than we anticipated. So we ended up burning everything down to stop them," Vegeta commented.

"That explains most of what happened. What about the naked men? We found scores of them among the rubble." Nappa informed the prince.

"Oh, well apparently when you kill a beast he transforms back into a man when he dies," Vegeta reported.

"I see," Nappa uttered not even hiding his shock.

"Did you find anyone else alive?" Vegeta wondered with a surprisingly concerned look on his face.

"Only you and Kakarot appear to have made it. We found the bodies of Varro and Captain Bardock. Adrestia and Nerine are still missing," Nappa told the young prince.

Vegeta looked sorrowful at first, before a look of hope washed over him and he stated, "Check the burned forest outside the city."

"What happened there?" Nappa asked, unsure what to make of the changes he noted in the prince.

"Adrestia and Nerine lead a cavalry force there. You should be able to find any survivors there," Vegeta told him.

Nappa nodded and made his way out silently. He donned his helm once more and signaled the healer back in the room with a hand motion. As he exited the inn, he was unsure what to make of his prince. The battle had obviously changed him. Vegeta had never before showed such concern for the others in his order. Matter of fact he constantly complained about them usually. Now he practically begged Nappa to find the two ladies in his squad. Outside the inn he met the other six men in his detachment.

"Mount up men, we are going to find the missing ladies of the prince's squad," Nappa commanded them.

0-0-0

"Unreal," one of the royal guards commented.

Nappa had to agree. He and his men came upon bodies of men and horses intermingled about what appeared to be a cavalry fight. There was less ash and charred ruins to obscure their views as this fight seemed to have happened in the grassy field between the forest and town itself. The ground was stained crimson pools all over the area.

He and the men were gathered around Adrestia. She had collapsed face first on the ground surrounded by what appeared to have been several bodies and parts of them about her. Her tabard was littered with claw marks and flittered in the morning breeze. Her raven hair was spread wildly about her. In her hands were two blackened swords in a deathly grip.

Nappa thought she was dead at first glance. Then Adrestia let out a cough. Then men flipped her. She still clung to her blades barely coherent. She looked up at Nappa wide eyed and lost, almost like a child. Nappa brought his own flask to her lips. He was sure she needed water after such a fight. She gulped it down instinctually without uttering a word.

"Nerine…" She blurted out as a half statement and half question.

Nappa knew what she meant; it was not good so he said gently, "She didn't make it."

A mournful look graced her features and she finally relinquished the blades to quench her own thirst. A river of grief streamed from her eyes. Nappa could hardly blame her. This whole situation was insane. He still didn't know he was going to report all this to the king and queen. At least there was some good news, three of them made it out.

Adrestia sat up and held her friend's sword in the palm of her hand. **I'm sorry Nerine** , she lamented. In her mind she replayed all the conversations she could remember with her friend. Each meal they shared, each moment they spent together. She was unsure how she would go on without the other girl.

"Kakarot and the prince are still alive," Nappa casually mentioned as if he knew what she were thinking.

A look of astonishment and renewed faith crossed her features. She still felt Nerine's loss very keenly, but she was not alone. As stupid as those two were at times, they had been through this together. She was not alone. This fact alone made everything a little better.

"We'll take you to them as soon as we can. We're going to leave this place and leave the cleanup the local lord," Nappa informed her.

0-0-0

The king and queen of Saiya held court in the great hall of the palace. Nobles and ladies from all over the kingdom were in attendance. Some were there to trade for gossip. Others were they jockeying for power among the royal councilors, ministers, officials and foreign diplomats.

Two ornately carved ivory and gold thrones were on the dais for both monarchs. Round marble pillars dotted the hall creating a path to the dais. The pillars and walls were decorated in colorful, Saiyan style murals and decorations. Heroic battles of the kingdom's past were depicted alongside ancient myths of monsters and gods. The Great Mother, Cybele herself was depicted in a life size mural striking down winged demons of chaos.

The talk of the day centered on the young prince as it had since news broke of his harrowing mission to Austurica a month prior. More than half the nobles sent with him had died, and even the captain had lost his life on the mission. Half the stories told of them running afoul of a pack of beastmen and devils. An entire town was laid as the fire of hell opened up and swallowed it whole.

There were whispers the prince was now malformed and disfigured from battle, with some claiming he lost an ear or his nose, others that he lost a whole arm. While none were consistent with each other, each claimed he was gravely wounded in the battle and twisted into some kind of inhuman monster. No one knew for sure what happened. However life at court was much more fun with rumors than actual truth. Truth was boring compared to gossip for the lords and ladies of the court.

King Vegeta stood amidst mostly a crowd of other men. He wore a red and blue tabard with his house sigil on it and darker blue trousers. His son very much resembled him. Though the man was a full head taller and more muscular than the prince, and he sported a neatly trimmed beard as was the fashion of the times.

Queen Galatea wore a fashionable blue and silver dress that accentuated her voluptuous curves. She was the paragon of feminine beauty. Her faced was so gorgeous it seemed like a dream to most men. Her long, raven locks flowed down her body elegantly in slight curls. She was the envy of every woman at court and the dream of every man. One look into her enticing jade eyes and they were bewitched. She was the closest thing to a celestial maiden they would ever get a glimpse of.

The king was surrounded by councilmen and ministers. He was quite bored at times with their repetitious concerns. He gazed over at his wife, jealous of her company. She was surrounded by admirers, young and old, male and female who worshiped her like a goddess. She wielded power so easily that he always questioned his own upbringing.

In all his studies with his own father and tutors, none ever mentioned how powerful a woman could become with a resplendent smile and an uplifting laugh. All he was ever taught were ways of military might, martial combat and economics. His foddering old tutors thought themselves above women. Yet they would have all fallen under her divine majesty. The queen flashed him a cheerful look and gave him wink.

In that moment the great doors to the hall parted. The crowd immediately hushed and parted the center aisle. In walked a young trio of knights from an unknown order. The fluted steel pieces of armor on their arms and legs were polished and glistening. They wore unfamiliar deep blue tabards with a simple sigil on their chests; it was an ivory sword with white flames. Perhaps they were here to pledge fealty to the king?

The young man in the center seemed familiar to the court, he resembled the king, yet he was different. He looked nothing like the prince. His hair was cut short and close cropped like a common soldier or a monk. Everyone knew the prince wore his hair similar to his father's distinctive spiked look. He wore a silky red sash over his right eye with angry white scars that marred his cheek beneath it. Perhaps he was the king's secret bastard. He certainly looked like he could be.

He was flanked by two knights in similar garb. There was a male on his right and a female on his left. Both had similar confident looks about them. Unafraid by the looks the nobles and servants gave them. The man also wore a crimson sash on his head, though it appeared to be older and slightly more frayed than the leader's. He was slightly taller than the man in the center, but appeared to be subservient.

The woman was gorgeous as many men and women of the court noticed. She wore her long black hair in a single braid down her back. Many gasped at the white scars running down her left cheek as well. Apparently the woman been ruined by some brigand or other and had no choice but to live as a warrior. She could never get a real suitor looking like that.

The king and queen now awaited them, seated on their respective thrones. The trio reached the dais in front of the throne and kneeled in unison. The court murmured all around them. Each whisper bore new theories as the identity of this mysterious trio. The king raised his hands to hush the crowd and the noise slowly died out.

"You look different my son. I almost didn't recognize you," the queen declared.

Vegeta raised his head with a smirk on his face, and then rose to his feet. He motioned for his companions to do the same. The crowd around them gasped at her statement. This man looked far different than their boy prince. The queen gave the crowd one disapproving glare and all were silent. She turned her attention back to her little one and gave him a welcoming smile.

"I don't remember that to be the tabard of the Order of the Celestial Blade," the king mentioned waving his hand.

Vegeta pointed to the ivory sword and stated, "This is the sigil of the order and always has been. We've just made a few _alterations_ to the tabard recently."

"I assume based on your latest debacle that you are ready to conclude your military service," the king commented.

"No father, I am continuing my role as a knight of Saiya and am staying in the order. Moreover, I am going to be deployed on missions from now on," Vegeta told his father without a care what he thought.

"You're trying my patience Vegeta. Your mother isn't that old, she can still conceive. However it is simply too much risk to let my only heir wander about on missions. Look what happened to your squad already," the king nearly shouted in a raised voice.

"Who is not that old?" the queen asked him in a dangerously calm voice and an icy stare.

"I…ugh…no one said you were old," the king stammered. "Isn't that right Vegeta?"

Vegeta shook his head and stated quickly, "Nope, I thought I heard father say you were as beautiful as the heavenly maidens."

"That's what I thought," the queen asserted with a dignified grace.

The king coughed fakely and returned to his original point, "I meant to say you are not irreplaceable. Your mother is with child now and with any luck it will be a boy."

"Really my love, did you have to tell him like that?" the queen asked rhetorically in a melodious voice.

"He had to hear it sometime," the king remarked with a shrug.

"Perhaps I was thinking for a more private time and place to tell my son he was going to brother," the queen brought up with a mock pout.

"I… you are right my dearest, I let my temper get the better of me," the king admitted, a little ashamed of himself.

The queen patted his forearm and comforted him, "I know my love. It's usually one of your endearing qualities but your passionate spirit can be a double edged sword."

"I'm continuing my service father," Vegeta repeated.

"I swear if you spurn me Vegeta I will make this child my heir," the king warned him.

"Do what you must father," Vegeta said coolly.

"He's so cute when he gets all insistent like this," the queen commented before the king's anger could grow.

"Mother, please…" Vegeta began but was interrupted by her.

"Please what?" the queen asked sweetly and an innocent smile with a hint of threat in her eyes.

"Nothing mother, I said you were a wise and lovely queen," Vegeta blurted out.

"That's more like it," the queen giggled. "I'm sure we can let Vegeta be knight for the time being."

"I suppose there is no harm in letting things naturally develop," the king agreed with her.

The queen laughed and eyed her son's companions. These were the two her servants talked about. Kakarot she implicitly trusted as a son of Bardock. She met him a few times and he seemed like a good boy. The girl however, she needed to spend some time with her. She knew about her son's proclivities. She needed to know if this girl was simply his whore or something more. He really didn't need another whore in his life.

The queen rose up, pointed at Adrestia and commanded, "You there come with me."

Adrestia stood dutifully mesmerized by the queen. She had never met her before. The queen was even more beautiful and powerful than she imagined. She had no idea why the queen wanted to speak to her alone though.

"Mother, wait," Vegeta called out.

"Stay here Vegeta. This young woman and I just need a little private chat is all. I promise I won't eat her," the queen chuckled.

0-0-0

Adrestia was in the company of the queen on a breathtaking, royal balcony. She leaned on the ledge, resting her arms ornately carved red marble rail next to the queen. She was taken aback by the view. Despite living in Vegos, she had never been to the more private sections of the palace.

The entire capital was visible from this place. A sea of terrestrial stars filled her vision from the fires and braziers of noble estates and great stone buildings of the city. Adrestia could see the giant ivory columns of the Grand Temple of Cybele stood out as a fantastic jewel in the heart of the city. The grandest and most important ceremonies were carried out in the Great Mother's name there. It always brought her awe to step inside and see the intricate murals and the larger than life statue of the goddess inside it.

Adrestia looked wistfully at Field of Zelus across from the palace. To foreigners, it was just a vast grassy field with a knoll in the center. To every true son and daughter of Saiya, it was the place of warriors. Named for the First Warrior, it was the place where all important martial events were held. Soldiers and knights formed for inspections and parades there. Recruitment ceremonies would be held in Zelus's honor where young girls and boys would pledge themselves to the one of the many military orders in the kingdom. It was where she began her own journey as a starry eyed recruit. It seemed like a lifetime ago, yet in truth it was only a few short years.

"Adrestia," the queen called out sweetly, looking at the horizon.

"Yes, my queen," Adrestia answered anxiously.

"Are you fucking my son?" the queen asked directly as if she was common tavern girl and not the queen.

Adrestia was floored. She had not expected to be asked so blunt a question, much less by the queen. Not only that, the noble woman used such crude language as well. She was too stunned to answer for the moment. Instead she stared wide eyed and mouth ajar at the woman whose ethereal beauty haunted her.

Adrestia finally let out an embarrassed cough and responded, "No my queen. The prince and I do not have that sort of _relationship_."

The queen turned to face her, looked into her eyes and asked intently, "Would you like to?"

Adrestia was stunned to silence again. She didn't know how to quite answer that question. As a loyal subject should she answer as she was expected to and say she wanted to. Or should she answer truthfully? The customs that were passed down to her by her parents and tutors had never prepared her for this line of inquiry.

"I…the prince is…" Adrestia stammered.

The queen laughed delightfully and stated, "The prince is a lecher like all young men his age."

"I don't know what you mean," Adrestia lied, uncomfortable at being pulled between decorum and truth.

"It's ok dear, I know all about his _propensities_. He's not as clever as he thinks he is," the queen declared with smile.

"He is kind of a pervert," Adrestia agreed somewhat uncomfortably.

"All men are at such an age. He was not always like that. He was actually quite sweet as a child," the queen recounted fondly.

"He has his moments," Adrestia suggested humorously.

"I'm sure he does," the queen laughed infectiously, causing Adrestia to laugh with her. "I wanted to talk with you to get to know what sort of woman you are."

"What sort of woman?" Adrestia repeated, as that phrase denoted several interpretations.

"I think you know what I mean," the queen implied with smirk. "There are many women is this world who will get close to him, seeking only to secure themselves a greater position of power or wealth. Some who wish elevate themselves or their families to prominence, things of that nature."

"I do get pressure from my family to seduce the prince," Adrestia disclosed, slightly ashamed.

The queen giggled and pointed out, "I would be surprised if they didn't. All nobles want the right political marriage for their daughters. And I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard, just look at you."

Adrestia covered the scars on her face in shame with her left hand and divulged, "I am not beautiful anymore. I have been tarnished and am no longer fit for a proper husband."

The queen grabbed Adrestia's hand, uncovered her face and declared seriously, "Don't say that. You are a beautiful lady, any man would be lucky to have you. "

"But my scars," she mentioned as a tear beaded down her face.

The queen wiped her marred cheek and reassured her, "A man who dismisses you because of a few little lines on your face doesn't deserve you. Believe me I know a thing or two about scars."

"You have scars my queen?" Adrestia wondered, astounded by the queen's admission.

"I have many. My generation did fight in the previous war. I was called the scion of the Great Mother and many other silly things. My time in combat earned me numerous scars that most cannot see unless I let them see," the queen admitted with pride.

Adrestia could not imagine a flaw on the statuesque beauty before her. It had never occurred to her that queen ever actually fought in combat before. She was so beautiful that almost didn't seem real to Adrestia. **How could anyone ever think to mar the body of such a woman?** She wondered.

"I don't know what to say," Adrestia replied.

The queen merely laughed and waved her hand, "You wouldn't be the first."

"I heard you were with child my queen," Adrestia blurted out, changing the subject strangely.

The queen rubbed her belly and said, "Yes, I finally got my second one. The king hopes it is a boy, but personally I'm hoping for a little lady. I haven't even picked out any boy's names yet."

"You are going to name it? I thought the king decided the names of the royal family," Adrestia uttered in confusion.

"My, my you have much to learn about men. They like to think they are in charge, kings most of all. Kings are still men though, much as they would like to believe otherwise. And men are folly to certain persuasions," the queen advised her.

"I had no idea," Adrestia said in awe of the queen.

"Tell you what, when you are in Vegos come by the palace from time to time and I'll teach you," the queen offered.

"I would love that," Adrestia told her with glee.

"I'll also be counting on you to keep away any undesirables from my son," the queen charged her.

"I'll do my best my queen," Adrestia vowed.

"That's all we ever can do," the queen commented.

"Is it ok if I suggest a name?" Adrestia asked her with trepidation.

"I'm willing to listen," the queen stated.

"Tarble if it's a boy," Adrestia suggested with a hint of melancholy.

"Why that name?" the queen wondered.

"It was the name of our youngest knight. He died in my arms," Adrestia revealed to the queen.

"A true son of Saiya who died honorably for his people, I like it," the queen declared. "If it's a boy he shall be Prince Tarble."

0-0-0

Vegeta waited with Kakarot in the hall outside the royal balcony. They were waiting for their comrade to finish talking with his mother. They had exited the throne room earlier so as to avoid the self-serving nobles from bothering them. Both of them felt uncomfortable around them now, despite being pleased with the high quality food and drink served.

Adrestia walked up to the two men with a strange look on her face Vegeta noted. He thought it best not to ask questions. He knew first hand that conversations with his mother were often _unconventional_. He merely welcomed her back with a nod while Kakarot looked at her with a raised brow.

"What took you so long?" Kakarot blurted out.

Before she could answer Vegeta commented, "Best not to pry when my mother is involved."

"Why? The queen always seems nice to me," Kakarot remarked scratching his head.

"That's because you've never gotten on her bad side," Vegeta informed him.

Adrestia laughed and said, "What shall we do now?"

"The order as it is now is not suited for the missions we will be undertaking. So we will go back and form a new squad with fresh recruits and volunteers. We will either change the order from within or form our own in time," Vegeta informed them.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kakarot admitted.

"I suppose I'll grant you my company for a while longer," Adrestia joked sarcastically.

Vegeta shared a chuckle with them and declared with all seriousness, "I'll be counting on you."

The three of them shared one last look and headed out. Their spirits were renewed. Their fealty to each other was forged in the fires of combat, forming an unbreakable bond. It was the birth of a new legend of Saiya. Crown Prince Vegeta the seventh was no more. In his place was now Vegeta One Eye, the Knight Prince.


End file.
